100 Days in the Lives of Calvin and Friends
by Tsunamix
Summary: A series of oneshots revolving around my characters of Project Scipio. See inside for full summary. Rated T for safety.
1. Settlements and Justice

Well, for my next story, I'm just going to be making a series of oneshots based around my characters while I map out Project Scipio 2, and they'll all be in one story rather than just making a whole bunch of separate stories. Despite the title, I probably won't be doing 100 stories. I might do more, I might do less, but I'm leaning towards more. These stories, released in no particular chronological order, will take place before PS, after PS, or will just serve as deleted scenes for PS. The first three/four chapters will serve as an interquel between PS and it's sequel and the story after those will serve as the prologue for a short story that will be incorporated in this one starring my #1 fan, effin emo. After that, I'll do anything from 200 word drabbles to full-length stories. No lemons though, I'm not good at that kind of stuff. Besides, I want to keep a T rating. I'm also open to requests as well.

What else... Oh. Since my comic maker disappeared off the face of the Earth, I'm now asking to see if people would wish to do artwork/scenes for Project Scipio. If you're interested, PM me.

Now, without further ado, my first of many oneshots.

* * *

William was sitting in his office at Dunbar Publishers sorting through his papers when he heard his phone ring.

"Yes?" William said putting it on speakerphone.

"Dunbar, it's me!" A voice on the other end said.

"Oh, Mr. Poliakoff." William said. Mr. Poliakoff was the chairman of the board at Dunbar Publishers and therefore William's superior. "Can I help you?"

"You're wanted in the boardroom, ASAP. Got it?" He said.

"Yessir." William said.

* * *

He then went up one floor to the boardroom. There he found a group of people, the board of directors, seated at the table with Mr. Poliakoff at the head. Standing next to him were William Jr. and Ulrich.

"What are you two doing here?" William asked. "Can't you see I'm..."

"What is this?" Mr. Poliakoff asked angrily as he passed down a pile of papers across the table to William. William read them and saw that it was the original manuscript for Lyoko: A World Without Danger written by Ulrich Stern.

"But that's impossible..." William said. "How did you...?"

"William Jr. gave this to us just now." Mr. Poliakoff said. William then turned to his son.

"You?"

"I'm sorry, Dad." William Jr. said. "It's what Mom wants."

"I don't care." William said angrily. "You never take sides against the family!"

"Yumi is my family, that makes Ulrich my family." William Jr. said angrily. "Therefore I'm not taking sides against the family, I'm just taking sides against you."

"You know that plagiarism is not an issue that's taken lightly." Mr. Poliakoff. "You are hereby stripped of your title as CEO effective now and the position will go to Ulrich Stern. Whether or not charges will be pressed is up to him."

William just left as Ulrich stood there.

"Wait a minute." Ulrich said. "My first act is to rehire William as CEO and for me to resign my post.

"What?" William and Mr. Poliakoff said.

"But why?" William asked.

"You helped save our lives, it's the least I can do."

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Poliakoff asked.

"Long story." Both Ulrich and William said.

"Well, I still feel I should do something." William Jr. said.

"What can you do?" William asked.

"When Russell died, he left me his shares of the company. That leaves me with 52% of the shares." William Jr. said. "And as majority shareholder, I hereby elect Ulrich Stern as a member of the board of directors."

"Willy, the board has enough members alrea..." William said.

"Resignation letter's on my desk." One board member said as he walked out the door.

"Mr. Pichon was always such a pushover." William sighed.

"Welcome to the board Mr. Stern." Mr. Poliakoff said shaking his hand.

"Is that all you want?" William said.

"Not yet." Ulrich said. "There's still the matter of the money you owe me for the years of cheating me."

"How much do you want?" William asked pulling out his checkbook. Ulrich just smiled as he said the amount...

* * *

"Five hundred million euros?" Yumi said loudly as she read the check. "I can't believe it!"

"What's going on?" Calvin asked as the kids headed downstairs.

"Your dad got a cash settlement from William because of his book."

"How much?" Ami asked.

"Five hundered." Ulrich said.

"Thousand?" Calvin asked.

"No." Ulrich said. "Million."

"Are you fucking serious!" Rumiko shouted.

"Hey! Watch with the language!" Ulrich said.

"Sorry."Rumiko said. "But still. Does this mean I'm going to college?"

"Yes." Ulrich said. "_If_ you push your grades up a bit more."

"Fair enough."

"Well, what are you going to do with the rest?"

"I'm thinking about giving some of it to your grandparents and Uncle Hiroki." Ulrich said.

"Why think about it?" Ami asked. "They need the money more than us."

"You're right, I'll get to it." Ulrcih said.

"Thanks Ulrich." Yumi said.

"Hey, I still owe them for the 'lotto ticket' thing."

"That money was obtained through unethical means and you know it." Yumi said

"Don't remind me." Ulrich said. "Now let's go. There's an abandoned building with our name on it."

* * *

With that they headed out the door and rented out an old building that served as the location for their new Pencak Silat dojo. The dojo was run by both Ulrich and Yumi while Rumiko and Calvin served as instructors.

Meanwhile word had gotten out about William's wrongdoings. After so much bad publicity, William went as far as to change the name of the company to Zanbato Publishers so that his name wouldn't be associated with a book that wasn't his. He also recalled all the unsold versions of his book and replaced them with Ulrich's version (and properly credited him as well). Ulrich still got money for his book, however he had more money then he needed, so he went into philanthropy and donated all his proceeds to charity.

* * *

Well, one down, 99+ to go. I know it was kind of short, but it's a one shot; it's supposed to be short. I hope to update as often as I did with Project Scipio, so keep an eye out and make sure to favorite this if you were fans of my previous story.

Please Review.


	2. Mourning

The day after Johannes Stern's death, the entire family was flown to Germany to attend his funeral. His ashes were buried by his family's headstone which went all the way back to Thaddeus Stern. Even after the funeral Calvin was still upset; when he got home, he just laid in bed cuddling Lupus.

"Hey Calvin?" Yumi said entering his room and sitting on the bed beside him. "I know you're sad about Grandpa Johannes, and I don't blame you. But at least he died knowing he had a wonderful grandson."

"I know. I just wish I said goodbye to him." Calvin said softly.

"I know, Sweetie." Yumi said. "Hey, why don't you go see if your friends will want to play with you. Maybe that'll get your mind off things for a bit."

"Okay." Calvin said getting up and slowly walking out of his room.

* * *

After a while, Calvin, his sisters, and his friends were out playing soccer in the park; everyone but Calvin was already having fun. When Sam passed the ball to Calvin, he just kicked it softly and walked away. He then sat on one of the benches with his face in his hands.

"Hey Rumiko." Sam asked. "Is Calvin okay?"

"Well no." She said. "He's really upset after what happened a few days ago."

"What happened?" Dennis asked.

"Our grandfather died not to long ago." Ami said sadly.

"Oh my God. That's awful." Antea said.

"He's not going to try and kill himself again, is he?" Dennis asked.

"Dennis!" Antea shouted.

"He's not taking it well, so try not to bring it up too much." Rumiko said.

"Okay, I won't." Antea said. "He was real close to him, wasn't he?"

"Are you kidding me? Calvin was closer to Grandpa Johannes than the rest of the family, even Dad." Rumiko said. "He taught Calvin how to play soccer, how to play the piano, and even tutored him when Mom and Dad couldn't. In fact, we just found out that it was Grandpa Johannes who paid for us to go to Kadic. He really loved him, and it really broke his heart when he died."

"So if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have met." Dennis said.

"That's right." Ami said.

"I'm going to talk to him." Antea said heading over to the bench where Calvin was sitting at.

"I really wouldn't." Rumiko said. "He just needs to be left alone."

"Rumiko, he's your little brother." Antea said. "The least you can do is try to offer him some solace."

* * *

"Very well." Rumiko said as she, Antea, and Ami and the rest went over to him. There they found Calvin sitting on the bench still depressed over what had happened. He was looking at a small wooden object with symbols engraved in it.

"Hey Calvin?" Antea said. Calvin just turned around and faced her. "I'm really sorry about your grandfather."

"How do you know about..." Calvin asked.

"I told her." Rumiko said interrupting him. "It's okay."

"I didn't want you to tell her." Calvin said.

"Please talk to us about it." Antea said.

"I really don't." Calvin said.

"Talking about it will make you feel better." Ami said.

"I really doubt that." Calvin said.

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, or even just a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there for you." Antea said placing a hand on him.

"Thanks." Calvin said.

"What is that, anyway?" Sam said pointing to the small wooden object.

"This?" Calvin said. "It's an old charm Grandpa gave me; he said it would bring me good luck wherever I go. Of course that was when I was young enough to believe in such things, now I just carry this to remember him." He then felt himself begin to cry.

"Come here." Antea said as Calvin just cried softly in her arms.

"_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,_

_speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

_And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,_

_speaking words of wisdom, let it be._" she sang softly.

"_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be._

_There will be an answer, let it be._"

"You know that song?" Rumiko asked.

"Yeah, Calvin sang it to me when my dad died." Antea said. Ami then sat next to him.

"It's okay, Calvin." She said sympathetically. "He lived a good life."

"Yeah." Dennis said. "Think of all the good times you had with him."

"Well, when I was six, I was visiting him and caught a bad case of pneumonia." He said. "He stood right beside me and read me my favorite stories and all that."

"Wow." Rumiko said. "Hard to believe he was so harsh to Dad."

"Well, he did mellow out with age to say the least." Ami said. "But anyways. Don't worry, Calvin. We're your friends, we'll help you get through this."

"Yeah, you were there for me when my father died." Antea said.

"And for the first anniversary of my dad's death." Sam said. "The least we can do is repay the favor."

"Thanks guys." Calvin said.

"Now come on, we have a game to finish." Dennis said.

"You guys go on." Calvin said. "I'm just gonna stay here for a while and think some more."

"Take all the time you need." Rumiko said as the rest left to finish the game while Calvin just continued sitting on the bench.

* * *

Yeah, definitely not my best chapter. I was just running out of ideas to put here and I just wanted to keep it short. But I promise the next story will be much better. It will tell about the new members' first Lyoko mission and the betrayal of one new member, which will serve as a lead-in for Project Scipio 2 (If you have any ideas for a subtitle, tell me. Especially Commacazy). Also effin emo and one of her friends has already volunteered to do artwork for my story. As I said before, if you're also interested let me know.

Please Review.


	3. Initiation and Betrayal

Well, story number three coming up. This one will serve as the prologue to Project Scipio 2, (Which should hopefully come out this spring or summer).

* * *

It was the first day back from summer break. Calvin and the gang were at the factory ready to begin the first Lyoko mission of the year. However, this mission was merely a training exercise for their new recruits: Rumiko, William Jr., and Sven-Søren. Calvin was just finishing the initiation process before they began their mission.

"And you all promise to never reveal the secret of Lyoko to anyone other than your parents who have previously been to Lyoko?" Calvin said.

"We promise." The three newcomers said.

"Very well." Calvin said. "Step in the scanners and we'll do the rest."

William Jr. and Rumiko then stepped inside.

"Wish me luck, Min kjærlighet (A/N: Norwegian for 'My love')." Sven-Søren said to Sam as the two kissed and he went into the remaining scanner.

"What was that about?" Antea asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Sam said. "Me and Sven-Søren are officially dating."

"Not that that's a problem, right Antea?" Ami said glaring at her.

"Nothing's wrong with that, I was just curious." Antea said.

The remaining members then went up to the lab as Calvin got the scanners active. The new members' information then began to appear on the screen.

"Alright guys." Calvin said. "I'm sending you all to the mountain sector." He then began the virtualization procedure.

* * *

At the mountain sector, three figures appeared. One was dressed in a red body suit and had a ponytail, and also had twin sai with her; this was Rumiko. Another had a silver spandex suit, reminiscent to his father's, and carried two punching daggers; this was William Jr. Finally, one was dressed in green barbarian clothing and carried a green battle axe; this was Sven-Søren.

"Awesome!" William Jr. said. "Tell me, sis. Do I look hot in this?"

"Shut up." Rumiko said. She then looked at herself. "Well, I wouldn't have chosen this hairstyle. Calvin, why am I dressed like this?"

"Sorry." He said. "It's chosen by subconscious desire."

"Well, I was kinda expecting something like a kimono with fans and make-up." She said. "Okay maybe not the last part, but still."

"Well, I like mine." Sven-Søren said. "So what do we do now?"

"This is just a simple training mission; XANA's isn't due to attack anytime soon since the devastating blow we brought upon him." Calvin said. "I'll put up some holograms of XANA's monsters so you can practice. It'll be much like the same as a real battle except I know exactly when the monsters will attack."

"Alright, got it." William Jr. said as Calvin set up the training program.

"I'll start you off easy with a wave of Kankrelats."

"What are Kankrelats?" Rumiko asked. Just then, a group of the aforementioned monsters came up and advanced upon the trio.

"Now what?" William Jr. asked. Sven-Søren just gave out a battle cry and charged towards the monsters, axe in hand. He then slammed down the axe which generated a small explosion which wiped out half the Kankrelats.

"What was that?" William Jr. asked.

"His special power: Enhanced Strength." Antea said. "It gives him the ability to destroy all nearby monsters whenever he slams his weapon to the ground."

"Well, what do I have?" Rumiko asked.

"Hold on, let me send some more monsters." Calvin said as he sent out three Krabes towards them.

"Alright, seafood platter." William Jr. said.

"Wow, not even Sam's jokes are that lame." Antea said.

"Hey!" Sam shouted.

"So what's my power?" Rumiko said.

"Put your hands to your chest." Calvin said. She did just that and she then found herself disappearing.

"I have invisibility?" She said.

"I know how much you like ninjutsu, so I decided to take it a step further and literately make you unseen to the human eye." Calvin said.

"Alright." She said as she ran up to the first Krabe and stabbed the eye on its back, causing it to be destroyed.

"Yeah, the catch is that it takes away life points the longer it's used." Calvin said. "When you're down to ten, you can't use it anymore."

"Very well." Rumiko said. William Jr. and Sven-Søren then went up and took out the two remaining Krabes.

"Well what about me? What's my power?" William Jr. asked.

"Your father didn't have a power, he got along just fine." Calvin said.

"What?" William Jr. exclaimed.

"Well except for that thing when XANA did that other thing..."

"Yeah yeah yeah. I get the point." William Jr. said. Just then, Calvin noticed something on the screen.

"No." He said. "It can't be."

* * *

The trio was already preparing for the next exercise when out of nowhere, a laser hit William Jr. on the back and he fell to the ground.

"Hey Calvin, easy with the training will you?" He said.

"That wasn't a training exercise, look behind you." The three then turned around and saw three Tarantulas and the Scyphozoa coming towards them.

"Calvin, tell me this is just another exercise." Rumiko said.

"No." Calvin said shocked. "This is the real thing."

"Big deal." William Jr. said. "We can take on these guys."

"Crush the monster!" Sven-Søren shouted as he drew his axe and ran to the Tarantulas. William Jr. and Rumiko also ran up to the monsters, but their inexperience left them overpowered. The Scyphozoa then went over to William Jr. and wrapped its tentacles around him. Before the other two could react, the monster carried him off with the Tarantulas following it.

"What just happened?" Calvin asked.

"I don't know." Rumiko said. "Some giant jellyfish thing came and took William Jr."

"We'll be right there." Calvin said as he motioned the others to the scanner room. "I'll send Ami, Antea, and Sam first. Then I'll send myself."

"Alright." Rumiko said. "We'll start looking for him."

* * *

Meanwhile in a small cave, William Jr. found himself bound to the side of the cave. He then saw a figure emerge from the shadows. It had the appearance of a limp and decrepit spectre.

"Hello, Son of William." He said.

"You're XANA, aren't you?" William Jr. asked.

"Well, what's left of him at least." He said. "I'm sorry to drag you here, but I wanted to offer you something."

"What could you offer me that I want?" William Jr. said.

"A place by my side." He said. "To rule over the world once again and destroy humanity once and for all."

"A place by your side? Hello, you killed my brother!" William Jr. shouted.

"I didn't kill anyone." XANA said. "I just made sure he died."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was your friends that doomed him in the first place." XANA said. "They could have helped him, but instead they left him to die at my hands."

"They would never... I mean they wouldn't mean to..."

"And yet they did." XANA said.

"Your mind tricks won't work on me, no matter how logical they seem." William Jr. said. "I'll never turn by back on the Lyoko Warriors!"

"Too bad, I could have brought your brother back." XANA said leaving.

"Wait, come back." William Jr. said. "You can bring Russell back?"

"Yes." XANA said. "I can make it so that you can see him again as if he never died."

"That would be great." William Jr. said. "Do it now!"

"On one condition." XANA said.

"Yes, anything."

"Join my side and obey every order I give you." XANA said. "After that, you get your wish."

"I'm listening..." William Jr. said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Calvin and the others were already with the other two as they were searching for William Jr.

"Man, he could be anywhere." Sam said. "He could be in a completely different sector."

"Maybe." Calvin said. "But we still have half of this sector to explore. We have to keep..."

Just then, they were interrupted by someone or something that zoomed past them. They then noticed a giant shockwave heading towards them. Antea immediately pulled out an energy field and blocked the attack. Ami, noticing the figure, drew a handful of knives and threw them towards it. All the shots missed however.

"What's going on? Who is...?" Calvin said before he was knocked to the wall and pinned down. He then looked up and saw a punching dagger held to his throat. He then saw the wielder of the dagger and was left in complete shock.

"Hello, Brother." William Jr. said.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

...In Project Scipio 2.

* * *

**Next Story: The Chronicles of Michaelle (aka effin emo).

* * *

**

Please Review.


	4. The Chronicles of Michaelle Part 1

And now for story number four. This one goes out to, as well as guest stars, my number one fan, Michaelle 'effin emo' Muna. Also feel free to check out her story, Code Lyoko: Second Generation Relapse (which is better than anything I've written to be honest). Also this story takes place in the middle of Project Scipio 2, so William Jr. will still be serving XANA.

* * *

It was the beginning of the second week of school, Calvin and Sam were already in Mr. Xavier's class ready to begin the first test of the year. As Mr. Xavier was passing out the tests, he heard a knock at his classroom door. Mr. Xavier then went over and opened the door to find Jim and a young girl standing next to her. The girl, who was approximately Calvin's age, had a tan complexion, long black (or real dark brown) hair, and wore glasses.

"Ah." Mr. Xavier said. "You must be the new foreign exchange student. Please, both of you come in."

The two then went into the room and stood at the front of the class.

"Calvin, would you introduce your friend to the class?" Mr. Xavier asked.

"Yes sir." Calvin said as he walked up to the girl and Jim. "Everyone, this is Michaelle Muna, my pen pal. She's a foreign exchange student from the island of Saipan in the Pacific Ocean."

The class just oohed when they heard this.

"She'll be attending school here for a few months, so I want you to all at least try to make her feel welcome." Calvin then headed back to his seat.

"Michaelle." Mr. Xavier said. "Just sit anywhere for today and I'll assign you a seat for tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Michaelle said as she headed over to a nearby desk and sat right down.

* * *

A few hours passed and everyone was already seated in the cafeteria. Michaelle was about to sit down at a vacant table when she was approached by two students Lance and Owen of the soccer team.

"Outta the way, freak." Lance said pushing her out of his way. "This is my table. No Asians."

"Actually, I'm Chamorro." She said. Calvin and Ami just saw this and went up to them.

"Hey Lance, cut it out. Why don't you?" Calvin said.

"Or what?" Lance asked.

"Or his baby sister here is gonna call you racist." Owen said.

"Yeah I will." Ami said. "That's your problem. You don't trust anyone unless they're white or straight."

"I trust Owen." Lance said.

"Come on, Michaelle." Calvin said. "You can sit with us." Calvin then left with her and Ami just glared at Lance.

"You're lucky I'm letting you off easy this time." She said as she went over to Calvin's table.

At the table, Michaelle was already talking to Dennis (who got a part time job at the academy so he could participate in Lyoko missions as often as before) and Sam.

"So are you Spanish or Japanese?" Dennis asked.

"Neither, I'm Chamorro. I come from Saipan; it's in the Northern Mariana Islands." Michaelle said.

"The Marinara Islands?" Sam asked. "You're the guys who made that pasta sauce! I worship you!"

"No! Idiots! _Mariana _Islands! Saipan to be precise. It's a small island in between Tinian and Farallon de Medinilla, 190 km north of Guam, faltering economy since the 1990s, and population 49,783! (A/N: I know the population is less than that, but it is the future). Can you dense morons get that through your heads!" Nobody said anything.

"So are you Spanish or Japanese?" Dennis asked again.

"Menan Yu'us." Michaelle said pinching the skin between her eyes and shaking her head. (A/N: No offense to Chamorros everywhere. You are awesome).

* * *

When school ended, Calvin and Michaelle were in Calvin's dorm. Calvin was sitting on his bed while Michaelle was giving him a lesson in Chamorro.

"'Håfa tatamanu hao?'" Calvin asked slowly.

"Ahe', Ahe'. 'Tatatmanu.'" Michaelle said correcting him by adding the third 't'. "'Håfa tatatmanu hao?'"

"Oh." Calvin said. "What did I say?" Just then he heard his phone go off. He just looked at it and saw the text message.

CALVIN

SOS XANA

-DENNIS

"Sorry, I have to go." Calvin said heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Michaelle asked.

"It's a secret. Es tagupo'." Calvin said running out and shutting the door.

"'Esta agupa'.'" She said correcting him. A minute later, she looked out the window and saw Calvin heading to the park.

"I'm gonna find out just what you're hiding. And I'll start right now." She said as she ran down the hall and out of the school to the park.

* * *

Well, effin. I hope I didn't butcher your language too much. I used third party sources to get the words for common expressions, which may or may not have been completely accurate.

Anyways, now I'm officially taking requests for stories. If you have any ideas, leave it in a review or PM me.

Please Review.


	5. Autobiography by Thaddeus Stern

Disclaimer: The following contains graphic depictions of violence and anti-Semitism. If your sensitive or offended to such things, kindly skip over this chapter. I don't want to see any hate comments about writing something so sick. People did this, live with it. But don't worry, I won't be writing like this ever again unless I get requested to and on the off chance I accept. But I'm not changing the rating being that this is the only story I'm writing that contains stuff like this.

* * *

The following autobiography was written somewhere in the 1970s and appears to have several omissions. Using today's technology, we've managed to restore it as neatly and accurately as possible.

* * *

My name is Thaddeus Stern. Former SS general and WWI Iron Cross recipient. I bet you're all wondering where it all began. Well, I'll tell you. But be warned, many of my beliefs have been viewed as 'immoral' or 'unethical' in the eyes of the lower man. Please don't think me mad as everything I've done was for the good of my country.

I was born in the streets of Munich, Germany in March 20th, 1900, literately. I was born in an alleyway to a single woman without a cent to her name; I didn't know my real father.

When I turned four, Mother eventually came across Father and they were married. Father was an industrialist named Bastian Stern; Mother was Aleida. Now let me start off by saying that my parents never treated me wrong. They never shouted or hit me. They fed me properly and always looked out for my well being, Father especially. Which brings me to my next topic.

Father, feeling that he missed out on a lot of familial bonding, decided to take me to see the sights: Slaughterhouses, prisons, and underground abortion clinics. He told me that this is what the world was, and that I was left to decide its future. Mother felt that Father's methods were too shocking for someone of my age. Father just said that I would find out the truth anyway. Why not let me find it out sooner? And needless to say, he was right.

In 1910, I started school at Wittelsbacher Gymnasium at recommendation of Mother. Principal took me to my class, sat me next to his son, Heinrich. We talked and eventually became as you would say 'best of friends'. Teacher, however I can't say the same. Teacher was the worst. I was writing down problems that were meant to be done for homework, Teacher looked down and saw me using my left hand. Teacher didn't like that. Teacher said it was 'sinful' and that I was 'an abomination'. She then taught me how to write with my right hand, which, suffice to say, I was worse at. Nevertheless, I would still use my right hand to appease the demon that is Teacher. However, my handwriting came out worse than before. Teacher didn't like that either. But, needless to say, I didn't worry about the other students hitting me and calling me nasty words. Father took care of every student who wronged me; it was almost fun to watch.

* * *

Flash forward four years later. War had broken out in Germany. I was only 14, but I knew my country needed me. So I lied and enlisted into the German Army. I was marching through a Russian forest with my platoon when I left them behind and found my own path. I then came across a Russian camp and I noticed Tsarmen kicking a helpless German boy. I immediately went up and attacked the Tsarmen, but it was a trap. The 'boy' was actually a burlap sack filled with meat and dressed in boy's clothing. I turned around to find a Tsarman leap down from the trees and armed with a rusty bayonet, he tore a deep cut in my lung approximately half a yard long. I then fell to the ground as Tsarmen began kicking me. They then left me to die in the middle of the woods.

Next thing I knew, I woke up in an infirmary where a young nurse, Ada Engel she was called, was treating my wounds; she couldn't have looked any older than 20 at least. I immediately knew that I was in love. When I was well enough, I went back to Russia to get my revenge on the Tsar and his men. However, this time I was captured alive and brought to a POW camp. Tsarmen began flogging and kicking me and other kinds of unimaginable torture. For almost a week, I, along with my prison-mates, were left with no food or water, so I resorted to eating my own mates to say the least. Near the end of the war, the Bolsheviks, who, like me, also hated the Tsar, but unlike myself, wanted revolution, came and freed us. As soon as I was released, I started to beat to death every Tsarman I laid my eyes on, even going as far as strangling one with his own entrails. I was then shipped back to Germany where I proposed to Ada and we got married.

* * *

A while later, we gave birth to a young boy, Nikolaus Stern. Me and Ada treated him the same as Mother and Father treated me: Not at all harsh. Then, in 1925, I came across a small book. 'Mein Kampf' it was called, written by Adolf Hitler. The name struck me as familiar. He had unsuccessfully tried to overthrow Germany 2 years prior; he was then sent to prison. I read the book and grew deeply immersed in it. The man was a genius, I believed given the second chance he could overthrow not only Germany, but all of Europe. Ada tells me I'm insane, and that I spend too much time with this book than with my family. But how could I focus on such insignificant things when there is so much filth in the world that needed purging. I knew this man could be the true savior of Germany, and before I knew it, I was proven right.

Hitler and the Nazi party had seized control of the German government and he was made Chancellor. I was then drafted into the Nazi army and had my son become a member of the Hitler Youth. I then met my friend Heinnrich and he convinced the Führer to make me part of the SS, the Nazi elite. I then rose to become a personal bodyguard/strategist for the Führer and became the third most powerful man in Germany. Eventually, we decided to rid the world of the most impure of races: Jews.

* * *

Within the late 1930s to early 1940s, Me, Heinrich, and the Führer set up extermination camps all over Germany. One time, I had visited Auschwitz to give the Jews there my own personal treatment. I met one, pale and starved, face to face. It insisted that I called it Julius Schaeffer. However I told it that its real name was the one we gave it: A-7412. Animals like it don't deserve names like ours. When it tried to retaliate, I just threw it to the ground, pierced its hands with railroad spikes, put twine through the holes, and tied it to the fence as a reminder that no insubordinate kike was going to tell a Nazi what to say. However, I could remember another Jew who gave me great displeasure. Just remember, at the risk of reiterating myself, what I'm doing, as shocking as it seems to you lower types, is and always will be for the good of the country.

I was leading a raid across Munich with other SS members when we came across a large synagogue; I then knew where to go next. We entered the synagogue and proceeded to beat to death every Jew we laid our eyes on. What I saw next I will never forget:

A Jewish woman and a young boy were trying to flee with their lives. But I got the upper hand and knocked the Jew to the ground. I then looked at her face and couldn't believe it: It was Mother. She immediately recognized me as her son and told me that the child was my brother; he was named Klaus. She also said she was pregnant with another. Finally, seeing what I was, she pleaded me too spare her life, saying that if I still loved her and if there was anything left of her son, I would spare her. However, Mother or not, she was still a Jew. I then stoned her, plunged a knife into her body, and decapitated her in front of her child, I then cut open the womb and tore out the Jew-blooded fetus and ended its life. Finally, I slit Klaus's throat and dismembered him limb from limb. Afterwards, I took the three bodies and fed them to the German Shepards. As I watched the tainted vessels of the souls of my family be devoured and as I watched the synagogue burn to the ground, I had realized what Mother had said before I killed her: Everything that was left of her son, Thaddeus Stern had disappeared in just under a minute. A new and purified Thaddeus Stern had instead taken his place; and this one was destined to become the savior. Unfortunately, tragedy struck.

On June 6th of 1944, Allied troops arrived on the beaches of Normandy and came to reclaim the Allied land that was once theirs; they began to advance on us until we finally surrendered. Heinrich and the Führer then killed themselves. I, however, fled Berlin and spent the rest of my days secluded from the rest.

Over the years, I've heard many rumours about how a young German man named Nikolaus Stern had helped the Allies advance towards Germany. Surely they can't be talking about my son, the person whom I trained to be loyal to me and his country. I shall pay him a visit soon, and confront him once and for all.

* * *

Calvin then set the papers down.

"At least that was what I was able to make out." He said nonchalantly as he turned and saw that his friend had looks of disgust and horror on their faces.

"My God." Dennis said.

"Ami, I'm so sorry you had to hear that." Rumiko said holding her younger sister.

* * *

Please Review.


	6. Daydreaming

Story #6

Name: Daydreaming

Character(s): Calvin and Antea

Words: 298

Takes Place: During Project Scipio

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Calvin and Antea were walking along the mall holding hands, they were on another date and were already having fun. After a while they decided to grab themselves something to eat.

"What would you like?" Calvin asked his girlfriend.

"Oh, anything's fine." She said.

"How about some subs?" Calvin asked.

"That sound's great." Antea said. They then got their food and sat down. Antea began talking to him, but Calvin was preoccupied with other things on his mind.

"Calvin." She said. Calvin then turned around and faced her.

"Sorry, I must have been daydreaming." He said.

"I was asking 'Do you love me?'" She said.

"Of course I do." Calvin said. "I love you more than anything."

"Then show me." Antea said.

"I will." Calvin said as he leaned towards her and prepared to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch...

* * *

"Calvin!" He heard a loud voice shout. Calvin jolted back into reality to find that he was in Mr. Xavier's classroom.

"Oh." Calvin said. "The Great Depression began when the stock market crashed on October 1929; an event commonly referred to as Black Tuesday." The class just laughed at him.

"Yes, Calvin. That is indeed correct. However, that is _not _the answer to the question that was given: What was the Warren Court's report on the JFK assassination?" Mr. Xavier said. "You get a zero for participation. Honestly, I expected better from you."

"Geez Calvin. Spaz much?" One student said to him as Mr. Xavier continued with the lesson for today.

"I really need to quit with the daydreaming." Calvin said to himself as he continued to take notes.

* * *

Please Review.


	7. Another Year

Story #7

Name: Another Year

Character(s): Calvin

Words: 362

Takes Place: During Project Scipio 2

* * *

"Good day, Kadic Academy." Ami says to one of the other 7th graders holding camera towards her. "This is Ami Stern of the Kadic News. Well, this is it, the last game of the soccer season. Kadic is 10-3 overall and still looking good. This will truly be an exiting game as Calvin Stern, star player and my big brother, is only two goals away from breaking the school record for most goals in a single season at 25. Currently held by none other than our father, Ulrich Stern. Will this be the season the record is broken? We'll see soon enough."

Calvin was running down the field with the ball in front of him. The team was leading the opponent 4-3, but Calvin still was making an attempt to score so that he could break his father's record. He then reached the goal. Facing pressure, he aimed for the top corner and kicked the ball right inside. The score was now 5-3.

The rest of the school began cheering, even Calvin's parents were applauding him; the record was almost his.

"Alright Calvin." Dennis, the team's now-assistant coach, said. "Just one more."

The other team then got the ball as they headed down the field with 15 seconds to go. They shot the ball, but it was deflected off the goalie and Kadic regained the ball. Sam then passed the ball to Calvin. Everyone now knew that this was the moment. However, in a shocking turn of events, Calvin just paused and kicked the ball too high. The ball went sailing over the goal and out of bounds. Everyone just sat there shocked as the timer ran out. Kadic had won, but the record stayed.

"Tough luck, Calvin." Sam said. "Maybe next year."

"Yeah, maybe." Calvin said as he went over to the bleachers to meet up with his sisters.

"Hey Calvin." Rumiko said. "You could have made that shot, couldn't you?"

"I suppose." Calvin said.

"So why didn't you?" Ami asked. Calvin didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you?" She asked again. Calvin just turned his head and looked at his father in the bleachers.

"Enjoy it for another year." Calvin said.

* * *

Oh, I forgot to post this in the last chapter, but check out effin's drawing of Thaddeus (WWI) that she made: i1189(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/z430/effinemo13/Thaddeus(dot)png

Please Review.


	8. Near Sighted

Story #8

Name: Near-sighted

Characters: Calvin

Words: 1337 (I swear to God, this was coincidental!)

Takes Place: During Project Scipio 2

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Sam said excitedly as he shook Calvin trying to get him out of bed, key word being 'try'.

"What is it?" Calvin said drowsily as he turned around. It was a weekend and the last thing he wanted was being woken up by the most annoying roommate in the world.

"Don't you know what day it is?" Sam asked.

"It's Sunday." Calvin said annoyed. "The day you leave me alone and let me get some sleep."

"Actually, it physical examination day." He said.

"Aw, crap, I totally forgot!" Calvin said getting up. "If I'm not down soon, who knows what Jim will do."

"Slow down, it's not until noon." Sam said.

"Then why did you wake me up at 7:00 in the morning?" Calvin practically shouted.

"They're serving crepes for breakfast." Sam said.

"Ooh yummy." Calvin said as he got dressed and headed downstairs.

* * *

The afternoon came and Calvin and Sam already met up with the rest before their examinations.

"Hey Rumiko. Hey Ami." Calvin said coming up to the two.

"Oh hey guys." Rumiko said.

"What's wrong, Onii-san?" Ami asked.

"What I wouldn't do for a XANA attack right now." Calvin said.

"What do you mean?" Sam said.

"He's never liked physicals, or doctors even." Rumiko said.

"I see." Sam said. He then turned to Calvin. "So what do you have first?"

"Something called a hydration test." Calvin said.

"I thought they only did that for wrestling." Sam said. "Oh well. Best to get the hard stuff over with first."

"So how does this work?" Calvin asked. "Do they like take a blood sample or something?"

"Oh, for the love of..." Sam said facepalming (A/N: Is that even a word?) himself.

"Sam, explain to my brother how this test works." Rumiko said. Sam then whispered something in Calvin ear.

"No!" Calvin shouted. "I'm not doing _that_!" (A/N: Okay, that was pointless. Just thought I'd put it on the off shot that someone would find it funny. But enough filler, back to the story).

* * *

"Okay." Calvin said. "Next is a vision test. Thank God, something easy." He then went to the nurse's office where she told him what to do.

"Now just stand on the line right here." Nurse Yolanda said as Calvin stood on a strip of tape that had been placed in the middle on the floor. "Good. Now just tell me what letters you see on the bottom row."

"Okay." Calvin said as he looked at the letters. "Uh... C, F, Uh...Q."

"Can I start over?" Calvin asked noticing that he had difficulty reading the letters.

"Yes you may."

"Uh... C, F, G, A, Uh... X, H, Q." Calvin said. Yolanda then walked over to him.

"Calvin, you only got three of those letters and you were two steps in front of the line." She said. "Calvin, I'm afraid you might be near-sighted."

"What?" Calvin asked. "I can't be. I've had perfect vision all my life."

"Eyesight can deteriorate overtime, I'm afraid. Sometimes, more quickly than we think." The nurse said. "I can have your parents take you to an optometrist and they can run more tests."

Calvin just groaned.

"I'll call your parents and tell them about it." She said. "Right now, you can just finish the rest of the physicals."

"Very well."

* * *

The next day, Calvin and his family went to the optometrist to get his eyes checked. After waiting for a while, an older man came up to them.

"Ah, you must be Calvin." He said. "So how ya doing, little guy?"

"Don't patronize me." Calvin said grouchily.

"Calvin!" Yumi scolded.

"My name's Theo and I'll be your doctor." He said.

"You look familiar. Have we met?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't think so." Theo said. "Calvin, would you come with me so we can run some tests on you?"

"Sure. But I'm not going to like it." Calvin said following him.

"Nobody really does." Theo said.

* * *

After reaching his office, Theo told Calvin to sit down in the adjacent chair. He then placed a phoropter (A/N: You know, that giant device with the lenses) over him and asked Calvin what he could see while adjusting the lenses. When the test was done, Calvin talked to him.

"So is anything wrong?" Calvin asked.

"I'm afraid you're going to need an eye transplant." Theo said.

"What?" Calvin shouted.

"Nah, I'm just kidding, little guy. You just need a pair of glasses." He said. Calvin just groaned when he heard this.

"Hey, it's either that or contacts or laser surgery." Theo said.

"Glasses it is." Calvin said without giving it any second thought. Theo then filled out a piece of paper and gave it to Calvin.

"Here's your prescription. Give this to the lady at the front desk and she'll get you a pair right away."

"Thanks." Calvin said as he met with his parents.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Ami asked.

"Well, I'm near-sighted and I need glasses." Calvin said giving the prescription to his parents.

"Oh my." Yumi said.

"I just hope they won't look too dorky." Calvin said.

"They're prescription glasses, Cal." Rumiko said. "They always look dorky."

"Rumiko!" Yumi scolded.

"Let's just get this over with." Calvin said. They then went up to the front desk and were greeted by a young lady.

"How can I help you today?" She asked.

"My son needs a pair of glasses." Ulrich said.

"Preferably ones with wire frames." Calvin said giving her the prescription. "Here's the info."

"I'll see what I can do." She said as she went over to the back of the counter. "Actually, we do have some wire frames that fit your prescription."

"Oh, thank God." Calvin said sighing.

"What color frames would you like, Sweetie?" She asked.

"Um, brown." Calvin said. "To go with my eyes."

"I can do that." She said as she wend behind the counter and pulled out a pair of brown wire frame glasses.

"Thanks." Calvin said as he took them and went to his parents.

"Well, try them on." Yumi said. Calvin hen put on the glasses and faced his parents and sisters.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Um... Lovely." Ami said.

"I'm at loss for words." Rumiko said.

"You look great, Calvin." Yumi said. "Now, let's get home, shall we?"

"Yes please." Calvin said as they headed out.

* * *

The next day, Calvin headed to the front of the school to be greeted by Sam and Dennis.

"Hey, Cal. Where were you yester...?" Sam said to Calvin but paused when he saw his glasses.

"Yes, I know you're looking at them." Calvin said to him.

"I'm taking it you failed the vision test." Dennis said. "Well, hopefully this doesn't become a problem for when you play soccer."

"Hey, now that you actually look like a nerd, does this mean you'll be twice as smart as before?"

"Shut up." Calvin said.

"Hey guys." Antea said as she came up to the three. "How's it going?"

"Oh, going fine." Calvin said as he quickly removed his glasses and put them in his pocket.

"Hey Antea." Sam said. "Calvin got new glasses."

"Sam..." Calvin said embarrassed.

"You did?" Antea asked. "Let me see."

"No. I'd rather not." Calvin said.

"Come on. Please?" Antea asked.

"Alright." Calvin said as he took out his glasses and put them on.

"Wow, Calvin." She said. "Your eyes look even prettier."

"Really?" He said blushing.

"Yeah. I find you even cuter with glasses." She said kissing him and walking off. "Well, my class starts soon, so I'll see you." Calvin just stood there blushing still.

"Aww. How sweet." Dennis said mockingly

"Whatever." Calvin said. "I'm heading to class now."

"Hey, does this mean I can call you Four-eyes from now on?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Just once to get it over with."

"Fine." Calvin sighed.

"Thanks, Four-eyes." Sam said. "Hey Four-eyes, do you think you can help me with my homework?"

"Don't push it!"

"Sorry, I'll be good." Sam said

* * *

Yeah, I really think this one could have turned out a lot better, even though only one person reads this story and likes almost anything I put. Seriously though, where are all my PS fans? Seven chapters and I only got replies from like three or four of them (Two of them only reviewing once).

Please Review.


	9. The Chronicles of Michaelle Part 2

Now for the continuation of The Chronicles of Michaelle.

* * *

After Calvin had left the school, Michaelle decided to follow him. Trying not to run into Jim or the rest of the faculty, she ran out of the school and came to the park. She then noticed not only Calvin, but Sam as well. Michaelle saw them as they both went down into the sewers.

"Why would they go down into the sewers?" Michaelle asked herself. "I can't follow them down there. But I must."

Michaelle then climbed down into the manhole and proceeded to continue following them. As she neared the end, she noticed a ladder leading towards the surface. She noticed Calvin climbing up the ladder and followed him up until she came across an immense bridge leading to an abandoned factory. She then noticed Calvin and Sam heading towards the factory and followed them inside. After going inside and heading down to the factory floor, she noticed them standing near something like an elevator shaft and she ran up to them. Calvin must have heard her coming because the next thing she knew, he turned around and saw her.

"Michaelle?" He asked. "What are you doing...?" But he was interrupted as she knocked him to the ground.

"Si Calvin." She said. "Mind telling me whats going on?"

"I told you, it's a secret." Calvin said. "Wait, did you just follow us from the school?"

"You're definitely not good at covering your tracks." She said. "Now tell me what's going on or I'll report you to the principal."

"And what? Tell him that you skipped out as well?" Calvin said.

"La'lania." She said to herself.

"Well, if you insist, you can come with us." Sam said. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone else."

* * *

The three then went into the elevator and headed down into the lab. Michaelle just looked around amazed.

"La'lania." She said. "What is all of this."

"What the...?" Dennis said turning around from the computer. "Calvin, what's the Korean girl doing here?"

"I'm Chamorro." Michaelle said annoyed.

"She insisted she come with after following us." Calvin said.

"Fine, whatever." Dennis said. Just then, the elevator door opened and Ulrich stepped out.

"Hey guys." Ulrich said.

"Oh, hey Dad." Calvin said. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I got the day off so I decided to come with." He said. He then noticed Michaelle. "And who's your friend?"

"Foreign exchange student." Calvin said. "Also my penpal."

"So where are you from, Thailand?" Ulrich asked her.

"I'm Chamorro." Michaelle said. "I come from Saipan."

"Antea's already down in the scanner room." Dennis told Ulrich. "I'm sending you and Calvin with her." Calvin and Ulrich then went down to the scanner room.

"Send them where?" Michaelle asked.

"To Lyoko." Sam said.

"Where's that?" Michaelle asked.

"It's a virtual world inside a giant supercomputer that's being overrun by a sentient computer program bent on destroying humanity." Dennis said.

"Sounds like a bunch of science fiction if you ask me." She said.

"Well take a look." Dennis said. "By the way, where are Rumiko, Ami and Sven-Søren?"

"Rumiko's helping Ami with her homework and Sven-Søren's doing soccer practice." Sam said. "So they'll be a bit late."

"Very well." Dennis said as he started up the virtualization procedure.

"Transfer Calvin. Transfer Ulrich."

"Scanner Calvin. Scanner Ulrich."

"Virtualization."

* * *

To be continued...

Please Review.


	10. Birthday

Story #9

Name: Birthday

Words: 168

Takes Place: After Project Scipio 2

* * *

On February 28, Michaelle was sitting in her room at Kadic Academy doing her homework. Like Calvin, she was also a child prodigy and had no problem with what she was doing. Just then, her phone went off. She picked it up and looked at the text on it.

MICHAELLE,

COME 2 PARK NOW.

-CALVIN

Michaelle, decided that the rest of her work could wait; she went out the door and proceeded to leave the academy. Making sure that nobody would find her, she walked outside and towards the park near the woods.

* * *

As she got closer, she heard other people talking, some of them were voices she could recognize. As she walked closer, she saw that the particular area was covered with streamers and other decorations. She also saw a beautifully decorated cake sitting on a table in the center. By the table were Calvin and his other friends. They then turned around and saw her.

"Surprise!" They shouted. "Happy Birthday, Michaelle!" Michaelle just smiled.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

Well, happy belated birthday, effin emo. Sorry this was late, I was caught up with a lot of other stuff. *raises glass* A toast to my protйgйe and number 1 fan. May your sixteenth year (Remember, since 0-1 is the first year, 15-16 is the sixteenth year) be filled with as much good as the others and others to come.

Please Review.


	11. Adventures in Chinchilla Sitting Part 1

Story #10

Title: Adventures in Chinchilla Sitting

Words: 964

Takes Place: After Project Scipio

* * *

The Stern family was at their house enjoying their summer break. Calvin and Rumiko were playing Go on the living room floor while Ami was on the couch doing string tricks. Just then, they heard the doorbell ring.

"He's here!" Ami shouted with joy. "He's here! He's here! He's here!"

"What's going on?" Yumi asked.

"Don't you remember?" Rumiko asked.

"Remember what?" Ulrich asked. Just then the door opened and Dennis and William Jr. walked in.

"Hey guys." Dennis said.

"Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?" Ami asked repeatedly jumping over him.

"Alright. Just hold still." Dennis said. He then went to the porch and brought in a small cage with his pet chinchilla, Rufus, inside.

"YAY!" Ami squealed as she took the cage from his hands.

"Hey, thanks again for watching Rufus while I'm gone." Dennis said to them.

"No prob." Calvin said.

"Please don't say that." Dennis said. He then leaned down towards the cage. "Alright, Rufus, give Daddy a kiss." Rufus then poked his muzzle out of the cage and gave Dennis a small nibble. "Now give one to Uncle Willy."

"Dude, if you bring that thing near me, I swear to God I'll..."

"Okay then, well we best be off." Dennis said as he kissed Rumiko and headed out the door. "We'll see you in a week."

"Okay, see you then." Rumiko said as the two left. As they turned around, they saw their parents standing in front of them with their arms folded.

"Ami, Calvin, Rumiko." Yumi said softly but angrily. "What's going on here?"

"Dennis is going away for a week visiting colleges?" Ami asked timidly.

"And Dennis asked us to watch his pet chinchilla while he was gone?" Rumiko asked.

"Okay, so let me see if I got this right." Yumi said. "You guys are taking care of a live animal for a week and you didn't consult us about this first?"

"We did to!" Rumiko exclaimed. "We told Dad about it last week."

* * *

_Flashback (Last Week)_

"_Hey Dad." Rumiko said. "Is it okay if we watch Dennis's chinchilla for a week while he's gone?"_

"_Sure, sure." Ulrich said preoccupied with his reading. "Just keep him in his cage. Now let me finish reading."_

_

* * *

_

Yumi just faced Ulrich and glared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Please, Mom? Please?" Calvin asked. "It's only for a week. You won't even know he's there."

"Besides." Rumiko said. "Calvin gets to nurse a wolf pup back to health but the three of us can't watch over a stupid rodent?" (A/N: Yes, I'll be making a story of that as well. Eventually).

"Pleeeassse?" Ami said giving her mom the 'puppy dog' look. "Look at him. See how cute he is?"

Yumi just sighed.

"Fine." She said. "But he's your responsibility. I'm not helping you guys, and neither is your father. Right, Ulrich?"

"Yes." Ulrich said. "Neither of us will help you."

"Fine then." Rumiko said. "Besides, it's only for a week. What could go wrong?"

* * *

_Day 1_

Rumiko was trying to get Rufus to eat one of his food pellets. Trying and failing.

"Here Rufus." She said. "Eat your dried up, processed pellet." Rufus didn't come.

"Come on." She said impatiently. "Eat the stupid thing!" Still nothing.

"Just eat it already!" She said shoving it in his face. Rufus then bit her on the finger. "Ow! You stupid, little, mother-!"

"Rumiko!" Ami shouted. "Stop teasing the chinchilla!"

* * *

_Day 2_

Calvin was asleep in his bed when he heard Rufus's cage rustling. He immediately woke up.

"Not now, Rufus." Calvin said drowsily. Rufus still continue to run around in his cage.

"I'll play tomorrow. Now let me sleep." But Rufus still made sure that Calvin got no ounce of sleep until he paid attention to him. Calvin just picked up the cage and went to his sisters' bedroom (A/N: Ami and Rumiko share the same bedroom).

"Don't even think about it!" Rumiko shouted.

"Sorry." Calvin said as he took the cage back to his room and tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

_Day 4_

The three siblings were in the dining room playing cards when Yumi came into the room.

"Alright." She said. "Who let Rufus out of his cage."

"Ami." Rumiko and Calvin said simultaneously.

"Then you clean up the mess he made in the kitchen." She said to Ami.

"But I cleaned up after him last time." Ami said.

"Not true!" Calvin exclaimed. "I cleaned his cage just this morning. You're a witness, Rumiko."

"That was his cage, though." Rumiko said. "Besides..."

"Enough!" Yumi shouted. "How about this: All three of you are cleaning it up! Is everyone happy?"

"Yes, Mom." The three said as they headed into the kitchen.

* * *

_Day 7_

"Well, Dennis should be back soon." Calvin said. "That rodent gave us more trouble than we thought."

"Hey, it was still worth it to see the little guy again." Ami said. "By the way, where's Rumiko?"

"She went to the store to get some stuff." Calvin said. "Which reminds me, where did Rufus go?"

"Oh, I let him scamper around the house for a bit." She said. "When Dennis gets back I'll..."

Just then, Rufus came running past them.

"Ami, you know if Mom sees him running about, she'll kill us." Calvin said. "Now get him."

"Okay." Ami said as the two chased the chinchilla around the house. Just then, the front door opened revealing Rumiko, who had just gotten back, and Rufus immediately made a dash for it.

"Rumiko, grab Rufus." Calvin said.

"Okay." Rumiko said as the three chased Rufus in the front yard. Rufus then made a quick turn and ran in the middle of the road. Unfortunately for him, and for the three siblings, he didn't notice the oncoming truck.

* * *

To be continued...

Please Review.


	12. Homophobia

Story #11

Title: Homophobia

Character(s): Sven-Søren & Sam

Words: 2,127

Takes Place: Before and during Project Scipio.

* * *

This is going to be in the format of one of those copy/paste things you see in people's profiles. However, some of the wording has been changed to make sense with the story.

* * *

**HOMOPHOBIA IS STUPID!**

* * *

_**I am the boy who never finished high school, because I got called a fag everyday.**_

In his school in Norway, 9th-grader Sven-Søren was walking down the cafeteria with his tray full of food ignoring the snickers and groans of disgust his peers gave him as he walked by. Whenever he tried to sit down, everyone would just crowd the table and give him the usual 'fags don't belong here' look. However, one kid decided to take thing a bit farther.

"Hey, Hagensen." One of the older kids said as he walked up to him. "What brings you here?"

"I was just..."

"What?" He said. "Tainting our cafeteria with your perverted lifestyle, Fag?"

"How is being different 'perverted'?" Sven-Søren asked.

"A good point." The other kid said. He then turned around and made it seem like he was walking away. But then he turned back around and flipped Sven-Søren's lunch tray causing his face and clothes to be splattered in food. Everyone then burst out laughing.

"That's what you get for being perverted,_ Fagensen._" He said making a pun of his last name. "Now your dirty both inside and out." He then jumped on the table.

"Hey, everyone." He shouted. "Effective today, everyone is to remind Hagensen here what a fag he is and why fags like him don't belong in public school." Everyone then laughed even harder and insulted him even more. Trying to ignore the burning sensation in his eyes, he just ran out the cafeteria and towards the principal's office.

(At the principal's office).

"I'm sorry?" The principal asked.

"You heard me." Sven-Søren said.

"Oh." He said. "Well, I'm sorry to lose you; you were such a wonderful student. Take care."

Sven-Søren just nodded and walked out the door. As he headed towards the front door, he was approached by his boyfriend, Bjørn.

"Hey, Sven." He said walking to him. "Where ya going?"

"I just dropped out of school if it's any concern to you."

"What?" Bjørn asked. "Just because of..."

"I can't take the insulting and bigotry anymore! It's just not worth it!" He shouted holding back tears. "The worst part is that none of the teachers are willing to help me."

"But what about...?"

"My mom's a teacher, she can home school me." Sven-Søren said.

"Well, maybe I can't stop you." Bjørn said. "But just remember, I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks man." Sven-Søren said as they shared a discrete kiss and Sven-Søren walked out.

* * *

_**I am the sister who holds her gay brother tight through the painful, tear-filled nights.**_

Sammy Della Robbia was walking down the hallways of the Kadic dorms when she heard a faint crying from her room. She opened the door to find Sam lying on her bed.

"Sam?" She asked. "What do you think your doing? You're not supposed to be in here; it's the girl's dorms."

"I don't care." Sam said still upset. "It's the only place where I feel safe."

"What do you mean?" Sammy asked.

"Everyone in the boy's dorms kept avoiding me and making fun of me." Sam said with tears in his eyes. "I can't even lie in my bed without them teasing me behind my back."

"Is it because you're...?"

"Don't say it!" Sam shouted. "I don't want the girls finding out, too."

"Come here." Sammy said softly as she held her brother close to her as he cried into her shoulder. "Just let it all out."

Sam just continued crying for the next hour until the two fell asleep. Fortunately for them, Jim or anyone else never found out.

* * *

_**I am the person who never knows which bathroom I should use if I want to avoid getting the management called on me.**_

The morning before he dropped out, Sven-Søren was heading off to the bathroom before his next class began. He opened the door to the boys' bathroom when the hall monitor spotted him.

"Hagensen!" He shouted as Sven-Søren turned around and saw the hall monitor glaring at him. Sven-Søren then closed the door and went to the adjacent door leading to the girls' bathroom.

"Hagensen!" He shouted again. Giving up, Sven-Søren just went to class without his bathroom break.

* * *

_**I am the man who stopped attending church, not because I don't believe, but because they closed their doors to my kind.**_

One Sunday, Sven-Søren and his family went to their local church for their weekly service. The priest then noticed them and recognized Sven-Søren.

"People, beware!" He shouted. "Sinners have entered our holy sanctuary."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mr. Hagensen said. "We've never done one sinful deed."

"Tell that to your son here!" The priest said. He then turned to everyone else. "This young boy here has done the most perverted of sins: Sleeping with a man as he would a woman!" Everyone then jeered them as they stood there shocked.

"Is this true?" Mrs. Hagensen asked her son.

"Yes." Sven-Søren said ashamed.

"From here on out, you and your family are banned from entering these holy grounds ever again!" The priest shouted. "As a fellow Christian, I am shocked that such a young person would betray his loving Lord with his sinful love. Now leave!"

The family just left as the audience just pelted them with their garbage shouting things like 'Burn in Hell' or 'God will punish you all'.

"Son." Mr. Hagensen said. "We're going to have a little talk when we get home."

* * *

_**I am the unemployed student working with no summer job, because no one will hire a gay boy.**_

During one summer, Sam's family thought it would be a good idea if he got himself a summer job as a new learning experience; the first stop was a flower shop in the city. They then went inside to apply.

"Can I help you?" The lady at the desk asked.

"My son would like to apply for a summer job here." Sissi said.

"And what is your name?" She asked Sam.

"Sam Della Robbia." Sam said.

"Wait. From Kadic Academy?" She asked.

"Yeah, how did...?"

"Sorry, we don't take gays." She said with a nasty tone. "It gives us a bad rep. Now get out."

Dejected, Sam just ran off with his family just walking out.

* * *

_**I am the boy kicked out of his home, because I confided in my father I'm gay.**_

"I don't believe this!" Mr. Hagensen said to his son when they got home from the church they were kicked out of. "All this time you were doing sinful deeds behind my back!"

"How is loving different people 'sinful'?" Sven-Søren asked.

"Honey, please." Mrs. Hagensen said.

"I will not have your type tainting our beloved household as long as I'm here! Now get out of my house!" Mr. Hagensen said.

"Dad." Sven-Søren said. "You can't be serious."

"You bet I am." He said. "I never want to see you again! I HAVE NO SON!"

In just a few minutes, Sven-Søren packed up everything he needed and walked out the door, crying over what he had lost.

* * *

_**We are the couple who had the realtor hang up on us because she found out we wanted to rent a one-bedroom for two men.**_

After Sven-Søren was kicked out, he moved in with his boyfriend Bjørn, who was emancipated and living on his own. After a while, they decided to move away from 'the haters and bigots' to a place more serene and secluded. After going through a phone book, they then called a realtor.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi. We're thinking about moving and we we're wondering if you had a house available for us." Bjørn said

"Well, what kind are you looking for?"

"At least a one-bedroom."

"So it's just you and your girlfriend, I assume?"

"Actually, my partner's male and..." Just then, they heard a dial tone. "Hello? Hello?"

* * *

_**I am the person ashamed to tell my own friends I'm gay, because they constantly make fun of them.**_

Sam was starting his first day of middle school. He had always thought of middle school students as more mature and more accepting of others, so he felt it would be a good idea to tell his friends of his sexual orientation (A/N: For lack of a more PC term).

However, during lunch, he overheard his classmates talking about certain things.

"Hey, what do you guys think of homos?" One student asked.

"Me? I think they're gross." Another said. "I mean, we live in a society of ethics. And everything homosexual perverts those ethics."

"Agreed." Another said. "I'm Christian, as my family is, so I know for a fact that homosexuals are an abomination."

Sam decided then to keep it a secret for a while longer. He felt he was better off keeping it that way.

* * *

_**I am the boy tied to the fence, beaten to a bloody pulp and left to die because two straight men wanted to "teach me a lesson".**_

Bjørn was walking home from school one day. He decided to take a shortcut in a nearby alleyway so that he could meet up with his boyfriend quicker. Unfortunately, he made the worst possible decision: Out of nowhere, three older boys jumped from the shadows and pinned down the helpless kid.

"What are you doing?" Bjørn asked scared. "Please don't hurt me."

"Don't worry, we know you're a fag." One of the older boys said. "We're just going to teach you a lesson. Take him to the fence."

The other two boys then pinned him to a wire fence in the alley and put twine around his wrists and ankles and tied him to the fence.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked.

"Don't worry." The leader said to him as he and the other two pulled out iron poles and crowbars. "This will only hurt once."

They then proceeded to beat him numerous times. Breaking all four of his limbs, slamming the iron poles against his head and jabbing him in the stomach with the crowbars until he was unconscious. Just then, they heard police sirens and they ran for it.

Sven-Søren was sitting on his bed reading when he got the phone call from the hospital.

"Hello?" He asked. "Speaking. WHAT?"

* * *

_**I am the boy who died alone in the hospital because they would not let my partner into the room.**_

Bjørn was lying immobile in a hospital bed an hour after the attack. He was left in critical condition with internal bleeding and severe trauma; he couldn't move a single part of his body, save his head. When the doctor walked in, he turned his head.

"Doctor?" He said quietly. "Is Sven here yet?"

"Oh yes." The doctor said. "He came about an hour ago."

"Aren't you going to let him see me?"

"We were going to." The doctor said. "Until we found out that you two were dating."

"What does that have to do with it?" Bjørn asked.

"It against our policy to let someone of... his type into the room."

"You can't do that!" He said. "It unfair to the both of us! After everything we've been through.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said. "Rules are rules." He then walked out and went into the waiting room to meet with Sven-Søren.

"He probably won't make it, I'm afraid." He said. "You just go on home and we'll do the best we can."

"Yessir." Sven-Søren said as he walked out of the hospital with tears falling down his face.

The next morning, Bjørn died.

Alone.

* * *

_**I am the person who has to hide what this world needs most: love.**_

One morning, Sam walked down to his friends' table without his breakfast. He just sat down without saying a word.

"Hey, Sam." Dennis said. "Not hungry for once?"

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood." Sam said glaring at him.

"Whoa. Just saying."

"Sam. What's wrong?" Ami asked.

"I am so stupid." He said quietly. "I never should have told anyone that I was bisexual. I just didn't like keeping it a secret for so long."

"You're not stupid for saying you're different, Sam." Ami said. "What you did took a lot of courage; a lot of people are still afraid to say what you said back there."

"You really think that?" Sam asked.

"Of course." She said. "Nobody's stupid for saying they're gay. Nobody is stupid for being gay. The only stupid people are those who are not understanding of gays and bisexuals, and not understanding of homosexuality in general."

"Thanks."

"Don't hide what this world needs the most just because of some ignorant people." Ami said. "Be proud of who you are."

"I won't." He said walking away. "Hey, thanks for sticking up for me back there."

"No problem." Ami said.

* * *

**THAT'S SICK AND MESSED UP! IF YOU BELIEVE HOMOPHOBIA IS WRONG...PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Quiz Bowl

Story #12

Title: Quiz Bowl

Characters: Calvin & Michaelle

Words: 928

Takes Place: During Race for Control

* * *

Nearly a month into the new school year, Calvin and Michaelle were in the dorms while the former was being given another Chamorro lesson. Shortly after the lesson ended, Sam and Dennis came in holding a flyer that they found.

"Hey guys." Calvin said.

"Oh, hey." Michaelle said.

"Hey Cal, Michaelle. Did you hear the news?" Sam asked giving them the flyer.

"What news?" Calvin asked.

"Kadic's holding a quiz bowl at the gym tomorrow." Dennis said. "Winner gets 500 euros." Calvin then read the flyer.

COMING THIS SATURDAY:

1st ANNUAL KADIC QUIZ BOWL!

KADIC ACADEMY'S TOP TWO STUDENTS WILL DUKE IT OUT FOR A CASH PRIZE OF €500!

SIGN UP AT THE OFFICE FOR MORE INFO.

"Saturday? But that's tomorrow." Michaelle said.

"I know." Sam said. "You better hurry."

"Nah. It's not worth it." Calvin said. "Especially being that we all know who's going to win."

"Thanks, Calvin." Michaelle said. "I'm glad to see your acknowledgement of my intellect."

"Um, what?" Calvin asked. "No, I was talking about myself."

"You're kidding, right?" Michaelle asked. "You stand no chance. I was two-time valedictorian and current Top 1 at Kagman."

"Well, I'm Top 1 at my school and have gotten requests from both Harvard _and _Cambridge." Calvin said. "Plus I've won awards in Latin and Debate."

"You know what?" Michaelle asked. "I propose we enter that quiz bowl and see who the better student really is."

"You're on, Chama'lanana!" Calvin said again butchering the Chamorro language.

"What?" Michaelle asked confused.

"Yeah, I said it." Calvin said as the two walked out.

In the principal's office, the two went inside to find Jim at his desk.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"We'd like to sign up for the Kadic quiz bowl." Calvin said.

"Very well." Jim said giving them each a sheet of paper. "Please answer all of these questions and turn them back in. The two highest scores will be eligible to participate."

"Yessir." Michaelle said as the two filled out the quizzes.

* * *

The next day, they found out that they were the only two students who got perfect scores and thus were able to participate. They went into the gymnasium and took their places as Jim went over the rules.

"Okay." Jim said. "Both players will be presented a question. Each player has as long as it takes to answer that question. If a player is wrong, the next player will be allowed to guess. If both players miss, the question is discarded. Neither player will be penalized for any incorrect guesses, so it's to your advantage to guess. No player nor anyone form the sidelines may help another. Any sight of this will result in automatic disqualification for said player. In the event of a tie at the end of regulation, a sudden death lightning round will take place; first player to take to long or miss loses. Any questions?"

No one said anything.

"Good." Jim said. "Let's begin."

"Knock her dead, Calvin!" Dennis shouted.

"Solve the following problem." Jim said writing down the following problem on the board: 48/2(9+3). Calvin then buzzed in.

"Stern."

"288." Calvin said. Dennis just facepalmed himself as a buzzer sounded indicating that Calvin was wrong. (A/N: PEMDAS, you trolls).

"Muna." Jim said as Michaelle buzzed in.

"Two." Michaelle said.

"Correct." Jim said. "Next. Name two conventional, yet unique, weapons that were used in the Vietnam War." Calvin buzzed in.

"Stern."

"Napalm and Agent Orange." Calvin said.

"Correct." Jim said as Calvin received a point. The game went on with both fighting ruthlessly to stay ahead. Sometimes they'd miss, sometimes they'd pull ahead. But no one held a substantial lead. At the end of the bowl, the score was tied 99-99.

"Alright." Jim said. "You two are tied at the end of the last round. The game will now go into sudden death. Let's begin."

Calvin and Michaelle got prepared as Jim began to read the first question.

"First question: Who was the youngest man to become President of the United States?"

"John F. Kennedy!" Calvin said hitting the buzzer. Sam just facepalmed himself as the buzzer sounded.

* * *

(After the competition)

"You're kidding me, right?" Rumiko said lying on the ground laughing loudly. "He actually thought that JFK was the youngest US president?"

"Shut up." Calvin said embarrassed.

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Antea said. "It really was a trick question."

"Seriously, though." Sam said. "It's Theodore Roosevelt. How could you miss that?"

"Believe me. If Sam could get that, it _was_ stupid to miss it." Dennis said. Just then, Michaelle came skipping down the hallway.

"I beat the smart kid. I beat the smart kid." She sang loudly while skipping. She then began flaunting her prize money in front of Calvin. "Oh, you want some of this?"

"Really?" Calvin asked.

"Psyche!" Michaelle said pulling it away. "You should have thought before you decided to blow it." She just continued to skip away singing to herself.

"You know." Calvin said. "If she's this sore a winner, I hate to see how sore a loser she is. In that case, I'm glad I lost so I wouldn't have to put up with _that_."

"That's the spirit, little brother." Rumiko said wrapping an arm around him.

"Yeah, you're a winner to us." Antea said. "Now how about we get some gelato to celebrate at least getting as far as you did."

"There was only two people so I could only get that far even if I didn't try, but okay." Calvin said as the gang headed out ready to celebrate.

* * *

Please Review.


	14. Adventures in Chinchilla Sitting Part 2

_Last Time:_

_Rufus then made a quick turn and ran in the middle of the road. Unfortunately for him, and for the three siblings, he didn't notice the oncoming truck._

* * *

Fortunately, the truck passed over Rufus not harming him at all.

"Phew." The three said. Rufus then ran back to the front yard, but just then, a car came down the street and ran over the poor chinchilla. The three siblings just stood there with their mouths open.

"Oh my God!" Ami shouted.

"We are so dead." Calvin said as he ran out in the street and picked the chinchilla up. He then walked over to the others with a saddened look on his face.

"He's dead." Calvin said shocked. "We killed Dennis's chinchilla." Ami just burst into tears as Rumiko went over to Calvin.

"Calvin, don't say that." She said. "Besides, it was your fault."

"My fault?" Calvin asked. "You're the one that opened the door, Rumiko!"

"You're the one who didn't catch him!" Rumiko shouted.

"Well, _you_ could too. He ran by you!" The two just continued bickering as Ami was still crying. Finally, they stopped.

"Look, blaming each other isn't going to solve anything. I mean look at Ami. She loved that animal." Rumiko said as she went over to her sister. "Don't cry, sweetie. We'll get him a new chinchilla."

"Huh?" Calvin asked.

"Yeah." Rumiko said. "We'll just get a chinchilla exactly like Rufus, and replace it before Dennis gets home."

"Rumiko, the chinchilla's been extinct for five years." Calvin said dryly. Ami just cried even louder.

"Nice going, Calvin!" Rumiko said sarcastically.

* * *

After a few minutes they went back inside. Yumi then came up to them and saw Ami crying.

"What happened?" She asked. "Did someone get hurt?"

"No." Calvin said. "We accidentally let Dennis's chinchilla out and he got ran over by a car."

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry, you guys." Yumi said. "Did you tell him yet?"

"Who, Dad?" Rumiko asked.

"No, Dennis." Yumi said.

"Tell Dennis? Are you crazy?" Rumiko shouted. "That chinchilla was like his best friend. He'll hate me."

"Rumiko, you'll have to tell him eventually." Yumi said. "If it comes from somebody he loves, maybe he won't be so hard on…"

"He's here!" Ami shouted as she saw his brother's Lamborghini Reventon pull up to the front of the house.

"I'll talk to him." Calvin said.

"Calvin, don't." Rumiko said. "It's my fault. I'll take all the responsibility."

"Rumiko, I'm already used to losing a friend." Calvin said. "I'll be able to handle it better." Calvin then went out to the porch as Dennis walked up the front path.

"Oh, hey Calvin." Dennis said.

"Hey, Dennis." Calvin said. "Find any good colleges?"

"A few." Dennis said. "So, where my little Rufus?"

"Well, uh…"

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Dennis asked.

"Well, yes." Calvin said. "You see…"

"Rufus is dead. Isn't he?"

"Well, uh…yes." Calvin said. Dennis just sighed.

"I should have said something." Dennis said. "You see, Rufus has been suffering from kidney problems for the past month and a half. We knew he was gonna die soon so I decided to let Ami see him one last time while I was gone. I'm surprised he lived as long as he did."

"Dennis, you don't understand, we…"

"Don't worry about it." Dennis said. "The important thing is that it wasn't your fault." Rumiko quietly opened the door.

"Did you tell him he got ran over, yet?" She asked.

"HE WHAT…?" Dennis exclaimed.

* * *

About an hour later, a funeral was held for Rufus in Dennis's backyard. Ami brought out a small box and placed it in a hole that Dennis had dug up. Behind the hole was a picture of a 7 year old Dennis holding Rufus as a baby; they then filled up the hole.

"Shouldn't we say a few words?" Ami asked.

"Okay." Dennis said. "Rumiko, you go first."

"Let's see…uh…" Rumiko said. "Rufus was…um…a chinchilla." Dennis just cried.

"He was my best friend." He said. Just then, William Jr. came over.

"Oh, don't tell me the stupid rat funeral is still going on!"

"Go away, Will." Ami said. "Can't you see he's having a moment?" William Jr. just left without saying anything.

"I'm gonna miss him." Dennis sighed. "Let's get some sandwiches."

"Right behind you." Calvin said.

"Okey dokey." Ami said.

"Off we go." Rumiko said as the four headed out.

* * *

Well, summer's here, which means more updates, more often.

Please Review.


	15. Bedtime

Story #13

Title: Bedtime

Characters: Sam and Sammy

Words: 556

Takes Place: Way Before Project Scipio

* * *

It was night out. Somewhere in Paris, in a rather small house, two children, siblings both around three years of age, were still awake and playing on the floor of their bedroom. The boy was playing with a toy train he had while his sister was holding a tea party with her dolls and stuffed animals. The boy was making his way to the other side of the room when he came across his sister's doll; he just picked up the doll and moved it a few inches away.

"Sam!" The girl shouted. "Put my dolly back where it was!"

"It was in my way!" Sam shouted back. "Besides, I was here first, Sammy!"

"You don't own the room!" Sammy said. "Mommy said you have to share."

"Yeah, so share your side with me." Sam said.

"No!" Sammy exclaimed. "It's my side! And on my side, my dollys and 'aminals' are having a tea party."

"Well, my train needs to get to the other side." Sam said. "How else will the kids get their toys? They'll all..."

"What's going on up here?" They heard a voice say from the doorway. The twins turned around to see their father: Odd Della Robbia.

"Daddy!" They both shouted as they ran up to him and hugged his legs.

"Hey, guys." He said. "Why are you up so late? Don't you know what time it is?"

"Mommy said we could stay up and wait for you as long as we weren't tired." Sammy said.

"Oh, did she now?" Odd asked.

"Dad, Sammy's being a meanie." Sam said. "She won't let me play with my train."

"Samantha Knight Della Robbia, are you not being nice?" She didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. Be nice to your brother."

Sam just stuck out his tongue at her and blew her a raspberry.

"You too, Samuel." Odd said with a no-nonsense tone in his voice. "Now both of you get to bed or I'll tell Mommy you were fighting."

"Sing us our bedtime song, first." Sammy said.

"Bedtime song! Bedtime song!" Sam said excitedly jumping in the air.

"Okay, let's see. You got your pjs on already." Odd said. "Did you brush your teeth, go to the bathroom and all that?"

"Yes." They both said.

"Alright. I guess I can sing one song." Odd said. "But then it's lights out. Okay?"

"Okay." The twins said.

_"__The sky's as deep as it can be  
Bend down the branches.  
Close your eyes and you will see  
Bend down the branches." _Odd sang softly as he led the kids into their beds.

_"You're like a willow  
Once you were gold.  
We're made for bending  
Even beauty gets old." _He sang as he tucked them in and gave them their good-night kisses.

_"Climb the stairs they're not so steep  
Bend down the branches.  
Close your eyes and go to sleep  
Bend down the branches."_ (A/N: Yea, I'm sure the song doesn't entirely fit in with the context. But hey, my stepdad sang me songs like that when I was little, so I thought it seemed fitting). As Odd finished his song, he noticed his children had already drifted off to sleep. He then turned off the light and shut the door.

"Good night, kids." He whispered. He then headed downstairs to meet up with his wife.

* * *

I had this idea in my head for quite a while. But thinking about my three year old cousins after being away from Michigan for so long, as well as not updating this story in a long time, inspired me to write a story featuring my second favorite bro/sis pairing (Behind Calvin/Rumiko, of course). Well, hopefully tomorrow I can fit in an update for Race for Control. Believe me, it's going to be good.

Please Review.


	16. Hope

Story #13

Title: Hope

Characters: Johannes

Words: 1,993 (A/N: Same as my birth year)

Takes Place: Way Before Code Lyoko

* * *

In 1965 in West Berlin, Germany, a young boy, Johannes Stern, was waiting outside his house for his bus to take him to school for his very first day. After a few minutes the bus arrived; he was about to get on when…

"Johannes!" A man shouted running out of his house. It was his father, Nikolaus.

"Yes, Dad?" Johannes asked.

"I almost forgot to give you this." Nikolaus said giving his son a small wooden object.

"What is it?" Johannes asked.

"It's an old charm that my mother gave me." Nikolaus said. "She said it would bring me good luck wherever I went; I'm giving it to you now."

"Thanks, Dad." Johannes said hugging his father.

"One more thing, Johannes." Nikolaus said. "I want you to promise me that you'll always expect good things to happen. Even when at times the world seems like a dark, cruel place, never lose hope in what's good."

"I promise." Johannes said. He then got on the bus and waved good-bye to his dad as he waved back.

* * *

_1967_

Johannes was out in the playground at the end of school. Soccer tryouts were today and Johannes, whose father was a great soccer player back in his school years, desperately wanted to be part of his school's team.

"Johannes Stern." The coach called out. Johannes then ran up to him.

"Yes sir?" Johannes asked. When the coach looked down, he immediately frowned.

"How old are you, kid?" He asked.

"Seven." Johannes said. "But…"

"Johannes, these tryouts are for kids who actually want to play for the team."

"But I do want to play for the team."

"Come with me." The coach said as he walked aside with Johannes. "The average age of these members is between 10 and 11; you're nowhere near that range."

"If you'd just give me a chance, I can show you…"

"Look, these games can get messy; I don't want you getting hurt." The coach said. "Come back in three years and then we'll talk."

"Okay…" Johannes said. The rest of the team just snickered at him as he walked towards his father, who was waiting for him in the parking lot.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Johannes said sadly.

"Oh."

* * *

_1970_

Johannes was sitting at his desk paying attention to the teacher's instructions. He was jotting down notes for a test when he felt something hard and wet hit the back of his neck. Johannes turned around and saw James, his tormentor since he first entered school, smiling with a straw in his hand; he was pelting him with spit wads. James was a year older than him, but he was sent down to Johannes's class due to a small offense in his other class.

"Very funny." Johannes said sarcastically.

"Stern!" The teacher shouted. "Pay attention!"

"Yes, Ma'am." Johannes said. James then pelted him with another spit wad.

"Will you stop it!" Johannes shouted to James.

"That's it, Johannes!" The teacher said walking up to his desk. "I've had it with your constant disruptions!"

"It's not my fault!" Johannes protested. "James keeps harassing me."

"It's bad enough you have to disrupt my class, you don't need to blame it on James." Just then the bell rang signaling recess.

"Alright class, line up." The teacher said as the students lined up by the door. Johannes headed up to the line when his teacher stopped him.

"Not you, Johannes." She said. "Since you were so set forth on ruining this lesson and blaming others for it, you get ten minutes in the corner before you head out."

"But I…"

"Twenty minutes!" She shouted. "We can go higher."

* * *

Johannes sighed as he sat down in the corner. After twenty minutes, Johannes still wasn't playing with the others. Instead, James was playing with him; playing his favorite game of beating the tar out of Johannes.

"You really thought you could get away with ratting on me, huh?" James said landing another punch on Johannes sending him flying back. "You just never learn."

Johannes then got up and put his fists up and tried to hit back, but James dodged him and delivered a right cross to his jaw, sending him to the ground. James then kicked him in the ribs repeatedly as Johannes curled up in pain. Just then, James stopped, allowing Johannes to get back up and land a punch right in James stomach.

"Ha!" Johannes said. He then saw James throwing himself to the ground and rubbing his face in the dirt. "What are you doing?"

"What's going on here?" He heard a voice from behind him say. It was Mr. Delmas, one of the supervisors and Johannes's former homeroom teacher.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here, Sir." James said feigning pain. "I was just talking to Johannes here when he beat me up just for talking to him."

"What? No!" Johannes said.

"Did you hit James?" He asked.

"Well, yes. But…"

"That's all I need to hear." Mr. Delmas said. "James, head on to the restroom and get yourself washed up. I'll deal with Mr. Stern."

"Mr. Delmas." Johannes protested as he was dragged inside. "James was the one who was beating me, I was acting in self-defense."

"Quit lying, Johannes!" Mr. Delmas said. "Shame on you, blaming James for your own violent wrongdoings."

"But…"

"Face the wall!" He said. Johannes did just that as Mr. Delmas pulled a switch from his coat and proceeded to whip Johannes. When he finished, he sent Johannes to the detention room and went back to help James.

* * *

_1974_

As Johannes entered middle school, things went a bit better. He had already made two new friends, Anthony Schaeffer back in elementary school and Ilsa Vangard, a young girl from Munich. He was already the star player on his school's soccer team, after a recommendation from his elementary school coach; he was quite happy. However, the happiness didn't last long.

One day, Johannes was walking home from school. He had missed his bus due to staying after and helping his teacher clean up out of a random act of kindness. When he got home, he came across Thaddeus, his abusive, former Nazi grandfather who had moved in less than a year ago, sitting at the couch in the living room. Johannes was horrified.

"Your parents are working late, so it's just the two of us." Thaddeus said.

"Hi, Grandp- I mean, Sir." Johannes said. "What do you want?"

"First tell me why you're late?"

"I was helping the teacher and…"

"That's the most idiotic excuse I've ever heard!" Thaddeus shouted. "I know why you're late: You were busy holding hand with that kike-boy and letting that Munich girl get dirty with you."

"What?" Johannes shouted. "If you mean Ilsa, it's not like that!"

"What it this?" Thaddeus shouted holding up a piece of paper in front of Johannes's face. "WHAT IS THIS?"

"I uh…"

"It's your report card, you idiot! Now what do you see?" Johannes looked at the card and saw almost all As and A-s but then he saw a B+ in math.

"It's bad enough you're showing up late, now you can't even get good grades anymore?" Thaddeus said "Well, how do you explain this?"

"It's just a B+." Johannes said.

"It's a sign of retardation is what it is!" Thaddeus shouted. "If the camps were still around, I'd gladly put you in the showers and throw you in the ovens!"

"You don't really mean that." Johannes said on the verge of crying.

"The hell I don't." Thaddeus shouted. He then grabbed a small shovel by the fireplace. "Don't worry, though. I can still punish you."

He then slammed the shovel across Johannes's face. Johannes then fell to the ground as his grandfather kept swinging the shovel at him and badly hurting him. After nearly 90 seconds, Johannes was then left alone, battered and exhausted.

* * *

He then climbed upstairs into his room. After helping himself to the rations of food he kept upstairs, he then walked to his bed and lied down. He then glanced over at his nightstand and saw the wooden charm that was given to him nine years ago. Warm tears just rolled down Johannes's eyes as he remembered his father's words: Always expect good things. But so far, there were never enough good things to balance out the bad. Johannes then decided that his life was no longer worth living.

Reaching under his bed, he grabbed a strong rope that was tied into a loop at the end; a makeshift noose if you will. He placed the rope on a hook over his bed and placed his head through the loop so that it was around his neck. Johannes was about to jump off when…

"Hey, Johannes." It was his friend Ilsa. "You forgot your textbooks, so I thought I… JOHANNES!"

Ilsa ran up to her friend and held him up so the noose wasn't strangling him. She then cut the rope, freeing his neck.

"You shouldn't have saved me." Johannes said crying.

"Why are you doing this?" Ilsa asked still shocked. "Please tell me."

"I'm fed up with my life!" Johannes shouted. "My grandfather hates me, my parents won't stand up for me, I've been and still am hazed every waking moment of my life. Face it, I'm better off dead. Nobody needs me."

"I do!" Ilsa shouted. Johannes then faced her. "I know that things are tough at home, but your parents still love you. They're just scared right now. And you have Anthony, you're best friend who wants to help you just as I do. And Johannes, you see, I sorta…"

"What?"

"I love you, Johannes." She said. "Ever since I first saw you at school, I've always loved you. If you kill yourself now, I will lose all hope. Because I would never, ever want to live in a world where you can't be there with me."

Johannes just cried some more as Ilsa hugged him and cried with him. Eventually, Johannes fell asleep and Ilsa went back home.

As the years went on, Johannes had more sadness in his life including the deaths of his parents and the betrayal of his best friend. But eventually, thing took a turn for the better: Johannes stood up to his grandfather and got him to leave, he and Ilsa got together and eventually got married, they had a child who they both loved so much, even when the child though Johannes didn't love him. After those years, Johannes finally realized that his father was right all along: He expected good things to happen, and they came along.

* * *

_2023_

Calvin was packing up to head back home from his grandparent's house after spending the weekend there with his sisters. Calvin then heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in." Calvin said.

"Hey, Kiddo." Johannes said.

"Hey, Grandpa." Calvin said. "Here to say good-bye?"

"Yes." He said. "And to give you this." Johannes handed Calvin a small charm, the same one that was given to Johannes.

"What is it?"

"It's an old charm." He said. "My father gave it to me when I was just a bit younger than you. He said it would bring me good luck wherever I went."

"Why are you giving it to me?" Calvin asked.

"Your sister tells me that you're having a rough time at school." He said. "Is that right?"

"Yeah." Calvin said. "That bully, Samantha, keep picking on me for no reason."

"Well, take this charm." Johannes said. "And remember this: Always expect good things to happen. Even when at times the world seems like a dark, cruel place, never lose hope in what's good. Can you promise me that?"

"Calvin, time to go!" Rumiko shouted.

"I promise." Calvin said hugging his grandfather. "Thank you."

"No problem." He said as Calvin grabbed his suitcase and headed out the door. "So long, Cal. Have a safe trip."

* * *

Well, this is officially the longest oneshot for this story, and one I had in my head for quite a while. Also, I start school on Tuesday, so this'll probably be my last update for the summer. I'm gonna have a pretty busy schedule, but I'll try to update on the weekends if I can.

Please Review.


	17. Klutz

Story #14

Title: Klutz

Characters: Calvin & Antea

Words: 599

Takes Place: After Project Scipio

Requested by: Adventurer411

* * *

As summer break was winding down, Calvin thought it would be a good idea to have dinner at Antea's house. At 5:00 that evening, Calvin's parents dropped him off at the front of the Hermitage; Calvin then went up to them.

"Remember Calvin." Yumi said. "You call us as soon as dinner's over or if you plan on staying later." Yumi said. "That way, we know when and if to pick you up."

"Alright, Mom." Calvin said.

"Have fun, Kiddo." Ulrich said as they drove off. Calvin then went up to the door and knocked twice. After a few seconds, the door opened revealing Antea standing in the foyer.

"Hey, Cal." She said. "You made it."

"Of course." Calvin said as they both kissed. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Hey Calvin." Aelita said entering the foyer.

"Hi, Mrs. Belpois." Calvin said to her. "So what are we having tonight?"

"Fish filets." She said.

"Um, you know I'm allergic to fish, right?" Calvin asked.

"I know I was just joking." Aelita said. "It's pasta with mixed vegetables."

"Yummy." Calvin said as they sat down at the table.

As they finished with their meal, Calvin asked for himself to be excused from the table.

"Sure thing." Aelita said. "But could you help Antea wash the dishes before you do anything else?"

"Absolutely." Calvin said. He then took the dirty dishes and followed Antea into the kitchen. The two then stood next to each other in front of the sink and began hand washing the really thick stuff. As Calvin reached for the dish soap, something unforgettable happened: Calvin elbow accidentally came in contact with Antea's cheek and he grazed her jaw a bit.

"OW!" Antea shouted as she kneeled to the ground, placing her hands on her jaw.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Calvin said worriedly.

"What's going on?" Aelita said entering the room.

"Calvin hit me in the jaw." Antea said almost crying.

"Did you?" She asked Calvin.

"No...I mean yes…but." Calvin tried to say, but he ran upstairs before he could fully explain the situation to her.

"Oh dear." Aelita said.

"I'll talk to him." Antea said.

* * *

Calvin just sat upstairs on Antea's bed with the door shut, traumatized with what just happened. Just then he heard a knock on the door.

"Cal, it's Antea."

"Don't come in." Calvin said.

"Calvin." Antea said entering the room and sitting on the bed beside him. "It's okay, Calvin. I told my mom it was an accident."

"It doesn't matter, I still did it." Calvin said. "I'm such a klutz."

"No you aren't." Antea said wrapping her arm around him. "You just weren't paying attention." Calvin didn't say anything.

"Calvin, the important thing is that I wasn't badly hurt." Antea said. "Everybody slips up some time or another. You just to let it go and move on." Antea then hugged her boyfriend and he hugged him back.

"Still, there must be some way I can make it up to you." Calvin said.

"We can go out back and watch the sunset." Antea said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Calvin said.

"Well then let's go." Antea said as they both ran downstairs and continued the rest of their date.

* * *

Please Review.


	18. Halloween Party

Story #15

Title: Halloween

Words: 1,159

Takes Place: During Project Scipio

* * *

It was Halloween night. Calvin and Rumiko were already walking through their neighborhood in their costumes with their buckets of candy. Rumiko was dressed as a zombie cheerleader while Calvin was dressed as the famous artist Andy Warhol, complete with a paint bucket designed as a giant Campbell's soup can as his candy bucket (A/N: I actually did this one year). Eventually, the two found a house that wasn't crowded with little kids and they rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal and old woman with a large bowl of candy.

"Trick or Treat!" The two said

"Oh, goodness." She said. "Calvin and Rumiko, how nice to see you again."

"You too, Mrs. Hanson." Calvin said.

"Lemme guess." Mrs. Hanson said. "You're Andy Warhol."

"That's correct." Calvin said.

"And a soup can candy bucket. How clever." She said. "Well, here's your candy."

"What about me?" Rumiko asked.

"Rumiko dear, aren't you a bit too old for this?" Mrs. Hanson asked.

"Come on, Mrs. Hanson." Rumiko said. "You can never be too old for free candy or to dress up."

"Oh, I suppose." Mrs. Hanson said as she dropped a piece of candy into both of their buckets. "By the way, where's your sister?"

"Ami?" Rumiko asked. "She doesn't believe in trick-or-treating anymore."

"She says it was an invention by the candy industry in order to capitalize off of a sacred pagan holiday." Calvin said. "She's at our school's Halloween party and we were just on our way there."

"Oh, well have fun."

"We will." Rumiko said. "And thanks for the candy."

* * *

Soon after, they found themselves walking through the woods near the school. As they were walking, Calvin paused and looked ahead.

"Hey, who's that?" Calvin said staring at two figurs in the fog.

"Welly welly welly well well." They heard a voice say. "If it isn't fat, stinking, Calvin Stern in poison."

"Oh hey, Sam." Calvin said dryly. Out of the fog came Sam dressed as Alex DeLarge and Antea dressed as a mad scientist.

"How did you viddy that it would be me?" Sam asked. "With that fog, I assumed a fair malchik like yourself wouldn't be able to viddy too horrorshow."

"Why are you talking like that?" Calvin asked.

"It's part of my costume." Sam said.

"Talking like an Australian schoolboy is part of dressing as a circus ringmaster?" Rumiko asked.

"Rumiko, don't be stupid." Calvin said. "He's obviously dressed as Charlie Chaplin."

"Actually, I'm..."

"Well, what about me?" Antea asked. "Aren't I frightening?"

"For a mad scientist, maybe." Calvin said.

"I like your Jeremie Belpois costume, Calvin." Antea said. "It looks pretty accurate."

"Actually, I'm Andy Warhol."

"Who?"

"The famous pop-artist?" Calvin said.

"You know I don't listen to that type of music." Antea said. "Anyways, Ami's already inside enjoying herself. You wanna join with her and us."

"Absolutely." Rumiko and Sam said.

"No, I mean 'pop art' as in... Nevermind." Calvin said as he joined them.

* * *

A minute later, they went inside to the school gymnasium where everyone was playing games and having all sorts of fun. Calvin and Rumiko looked and saw a familiar face by the ring toss game.

"Hey, Ami." Calvin said.

"Hi guys." Ami, dressed as Sailor Mercury, said as she turned around. "How long have you been here?"

"We just got here." Calvin said. "Where's Dennis."

"BOO!" Calvin heard someone shout as he was jostled. Calvin screamed and jumped a foot in the air; he then turned around to see a tall kid with claws, a fedora, a striped long-sleeve sweater and make-up standing behind him. Rumiko then burst out laughing.

"Good one, Dennis." She said. "You really had him."

"You should've seen the look on his face." Dennis said laughing. "I think he almost peed himself."

"And who are you spposed to be?" Calvin asked, his heart still racing.

"Freddy Kreuger." Dennis said.

"I don't get it." Calvin said.

"Anyways, nice Jeremie costume." Dennis said.

"I'm Andy Warhol." Calvin said dryly.

"Hey, Calvin." Sam said. "Wanna bob for apples?"

"I don't know." Calvin said. "Sounds kinda childish."

"Come on, it'll be fun." Ami said. "Don't be such a spoilsport."

"Yeah, it's Halloween." Dennis said. "Loosen up for once."

"Well, okay." Calvin said.

They then went to one corner of the gymnasium where kids were standing around a large plastic tub bobbing their heads in and pulling them out with apples in their mouths.

"Okay, this looks like fun." Calvin said. "So what first?"

"First, I tie your hands behind your back so there's no cheating." Dennis said grabbing some rope and tying Calvin hands behind his back.

"Now just dunk your head in and try to grab an apple with nothing but your teeth." Ami said.

"Simple enough." Calvin said. He then dipped his head in the water trying his best to grab just one apple. After ten seconds, he finally pulled one right out of the tub by it's stem.

"Alright, Cal!" Antea said clapping.

"Nice job." Rumiko said. "For your first try."

"You know, there's also a costume contest." Sam said. "The winner gets this giant basket of candy. Second and third place get smaller baskets."

"That could be fun." Calvin said. "I think I'll enter that."

"Cool." Sam said. "Because I'm entering, too."

"Good luck." Rumiko scoffed. "I doubt being dressed as a mime is gonna get you that many points."

"I told you, I'm..."

"Last chance to enter the costume contest." They heard Mr. Delmas say.

"Well, that's our queue." Calvin said. "Wish us luck."

* * *

An hour later, the three siblings went back to their house and went to tell their parents about the party.

"So how was it?" Yumi asked.

"It was fun." Rumiko said. "Not as fun as trick-or-treating though."

"How much candy did you get?" Ulrich asked.

"Quite a bit actually. Calvin especially." Rumiko said. "Show them the basket you won."

Calvin then brought in a large candy basket he had in his hands.

"Where did you get that?" Yumi asked.

"I won it in the costume contest at our school." Calvin said.

"You won first prize?" Ulrich asked.

"Nah. They took points off for using common, store-bought items." Calvin said. "I came in third."

"Sam came in second." Ami said.

"Don't remind me." Calvin said. Calvin then gave his prize to Ami. "You know what? You can have this."

"You mean it?" Ami said joyfully.

"Yeah." Calvin said. "You didn't get any candy and I thought it wasn't fair. So here you go."

"Oh, thank you so much, Calvin." Ami said hugging him. "You're the best."

"That was very sweet of you, Calvin." Yumi said.

"Can we have some now?" Rumiko asked.

"One piece." Yumi said. "Then it's off to bed. Deal?"

"Deal." The three said. They then proceeded to dig to their candy and find what they wanted. It was indeed a fun-filled night.

* * *

Happy Halloween.

Please Review.


	19. Like Father Like Son

Story #16

Title: Like Father, Like Son

Words: 442

Takes Place: In between Project Scipio and Project Scipio II

* * *

It was in the Desert Sector on Lyoko. Throughout the area, it was relatively quiet. XANA and his monsters weren't out and no other threats were nearby. Everything seemed almost peaceful.

However, not everything was calm. Calvin Stern, who had been on the run for quite some time, pinned his back up against a large rock, catching his breath and making sure he wasn't noticed. Calvin listened carefully and heard footsteps coming towards him. Calvin just made a run for it.

As much as Calvin had tried to outrun his pursuer, he wasn't fast enough. His opponent was given advanced speed and stamina and already surpassed Calvin in every category. With no other options, Calvin just high jumped on top of the rock formations and continued jumping across. As he looked down, he could've sworn he saw another figure running below him but alongside him, all while he was still being chased from behind.

Calvin then reached a narrow passageway and went through hoping to lose his opponents. However, they both made a single file line and continued to chase after him. Calvin then made it to the other side of the passage and began to slow down just a bit.

But then, out of nowhere, a third figure came out from the side like a bolt of lightning and slashed Calvin in the chest. Calvin then fell to the ground and slid across until he reached the edge of the sector. Calvin just grabbed the edge with one hand to keep himself from falling. Calvin then looked up as the three figures came up to him merged together until only the middle figure was standing. Calvin saw that the figure was none other than his father Ulrich. Ulrich just picked him up and threw him back on the ground.

"You're finished, Calvin." Ulrich said drawing one of his sabres and pointing it at him.

"Alright." Calvin said. "I know when I'm beat."

The two just looked at each other and laughed out loud.

"Alright guys, training session over." Dennis said to them from the laboratory. "I'm bringing you both in now."

* * *

Back in the scanner room, Calvin and Ulrich stepped out and made their way to each other.

"Excellent job, by the way, Calvin." Ulrich said. "You fared much better than last time."

"Thanks Dad." Calvin said.

"Well, I best be heading to work now." Ulrich said.

"Alright." Calvin said. "And thanks again for showing up."

"No problem." Ulrich said. "It sure feels good to be on Lyoko once again."

"Just like the old times?" Calvin asked.

"Just like the old times." Ulrich said stepping into the elevator and heading up.

* * *

Please Review.


	20. Autism Awareness

Story #17

Title: Autism Awareness

Words: 2,611

Takes Place: After Project Scipio.

* * *

During their summer break, Calvin and his friends were out in Antea's backyard playing a nice round of soccer. The score was tied and Calvin was running down the field with the ball, ready to make the winning shot. However, he turned his head towards one of the trees and lost his concentration. Antea then stole the ball and ran down the field and kicked the ball hard. Sam tried to block it, but without success.

"Yeah!" Rumiko shouted. "Girls win!" Dennis just groaned. He then saw that Calvin was still facing the same tree looking up.

"So what happened?" Dennis asked angrily.

"Something caught my eye." Calvin said. "Look, _Carduelis citrinella; _a Citril Finch."

"You lost your concentration because you were looking at a stupid bird?" Sam asked.

"I like birds." Calvin said. "Birds interest me."

"Yeah, you told us a million times." Dennis said. "Why not actually focus on the game for once instead of your stupid aspie habits."

Calvin said nothing. He just turned around and ran inside Antea's house.

"Dennis, that was totally uncalled for!" Ami shouted.

"Ami's right." Rumiko said. "Besides, it's just a game. You have no right to take it out on anyone."

"Lemme go talk to him." Antea said as she went inside.

* * *

Antea looked around the house until she heard a faint noise coming from upstairs; she went up and traced it to her bedroom. Antea then quietly opened the door to find Calvin sitting on her bed and staring at the ground.

"Calvin, are you okay?" Antea asked.

"I'm fine." Calvin said. "Just leave me alone."

"Calvin, can we talk?" Antea said sitting down next to him. Calvin just sighed and nodded. "I'm really sorry about what Dennis said to you, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"I try to get better." Calvin said. "I really do, but sometimes it's hard for me."

"Better at what?" Antea asked.

"You know how Dennis said I had 'aspie habits'?" Calvin asked.

"Yeah, what did he mean by that?"

"Well, you know how I have Asperger Syndrome?" Calvin asked. "Well, sometimes people with Asperger's tend to have certain quirks or habits with them."

"Come to think of it, I recall my mom mentioning that when I asked her about it."

"Like my interest in animals like wolves and birds." Calvin said

"And like how you eat your lunch sometimes?"

"Yeah…" Calvin said thinking back.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Calvin and the rest were sitting at the lunch table eating their lunch of fish filets (chicken strips for Calvin) and fries. While the rest were eating normally, Calvin was grabbing a fry in each hand and putting them against each other. He then took the one in his left hand, put it in ketchup and ate it. Dennis took notice of this._

"_Calvin, don't play with your food." Dennis said._

"_Pardon?" Calvin asked._

"_You're in middle school. Act like it."_

"_First off, I'm not playing. I'm measuring them so that I leave the tallest one for last, as I always do." Calvin said. "Second, it's condescending to assume that such behavior is juvenile when in reality many grown adults share similar idiosyncrasies and that they're no different from you or me."_

"_Well it annoys me." Dennis said. "So cut it out."_

"_I'm sorry, but are you my mother by any chance?" Calvin shouted._

"_No, but…"_

"_Then do the world a favor and stop calling attention to yourself!"_

"_Stern!" They heard Jim shout as he walked over to the table. "Three hours detention in the library right after lunch!"_

"_But sir, it wasn't his fault." Antea said._

"_I don't want to hear it." Jim said. "No comment necessary. Understood?"_

"_Yes." Calvin and Antea said._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"I remember that." Antea said. "It really was unfair for Dennis to call you out for that when it was doing no harm to him."

"I know." Calvin said.

"Would Asperger's also explain your behavior after finishing your lunch at school?"

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_During another day at lunch, the gang, minus Calvin, was busy chatting amongst themselves while eating. Calvin, already having finished his meal, was just staring at the table with his hands on his head in a certain position: His fingers were spread out with his index fingers in his ears and his middle and ring fingers on his temples._

"_Calvin, what are you doing?" Antea asked. "Is something wrong?"_

"_Don't worry." Rumiko said. "He does this all the time."_

"_Sorry, it's just so loud in here." Calvin said. "I'm really sensitive to noise."_

"_Well, you could at least look up when speaking to us." Sam said._

"_I just got into position." Calvin said. "When I'm in position, I don't like getting out of position until I'm ready to leave."_

"_And what do you mean you're sensitive to loud noise?" Dennis said. "You pretty much raise your voice at random and inappropriate times."_

"_That's different." Ami said. "He's not aware how loud he can get, but he is aware of the loudness of background noise."_

_Just then, they saw Mr. Xavier walk up._

"_Hey, Calvin." He said to him. "You wanna leave so we can talk for a minute?"_

"_Sure." Calvin said as he and the teacher walked out of the room with his fingers still in his ears. When they got out Calvin unplugged his ears._

"_Are you uncomfortable being in there?" Mr. Xavier asked._

"_It's not too bad." Calvin said._

"_Calvin, I want you to be honest with me." Mr. Xavier said. "Remember, I'm here to help you and to make you feel safe."_

"_Okay, fine." Calvin said. "It's an absolute nightmare in there. I can't think clearly and I always get such a headache from hearing so much at once."_

"_Calvin, you should've told me this sooner. We could've worked something out." Mr. Xavier said. "I'll tell you what, would you like to eat in my room from now on? I have no classes during your lunch period so it would be perfect."_

"_That would be wonderful." Calvin said._

"_Great." Mr. Xavier said. "I'll let the principal know. That way if anyone has a problem, you can just tell them that we both said it was okay."_

"_Well, thanks." Calvin said._

"_Hey, no problem."_

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"So that explains why you don't eat with us that often." Antea said.

"Yep." Calvin said.

"You know, Sam kinda has a point." Antea said. "You should make eye contact when speaking to us, it's good manners."

"I know." Calvin said. "It's one of the things I'm trying my best to do. I've been working on it with my speech therapists since elementary school and I continue to with my mentor, Mr. Xavier."

"What other habits have you had?" Antea asked.

"When I was younger, I had a dislike for the color purple." Calvin said.

"Why?"

"It reminded me of grape juice, which I still hate to this very day." Calvin said. "Well anything with artificial grape flavor, cough medicine being the worse."

"Sam wears purple." Antea asked. "Do you hate him?"

"No, I got over it." Calvin said. "Even if I hadn't, I wouldn't hate the person, just the clothing."

"I see." Antea said. "Anything else?"

"I used to throw tantrums whenever I was touched." Calvin said. "Mostly just rocking back and forth in a corner making noises."

"Seriously?"

"Not all the time, though." Calvin said. "It was when it was by someone I didn't know and by surprise."

"You also mentioned that you have a problem with idioms." Antea said.

"Yeah." Calvin said. "It was mostly when I was younger though."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Calvin and Ulrich were out shopping downtown at a small thrift store. As Ulrich was looking through one of the clothing racks, he turned and saw that Calvin had a large smile on his face._

"_What are you smiling about?" Ulrich asked._

"_The sign told me to." Calvin said through his teeth._

"_What sign?"_

"_There was a sign back by the desk saying 'Smile, you're on camera.'" Calvin said. Ulrich just laughed._

"_Calvin, it's just an expression." Ulrich said. "You don't have to smile just because it said so, it's just a joke they put up so that people are aware that they're being watched."_

"_But why would they have to tell them to smile?" Calvin said. "Why not just say 'You're being watched'?"_

"_It's just for laughs." Ulrich said. "You can stop smiling now."_

"_Okay." Calvin said as he stopped smiling and continued to follow his dad around._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"I see." Antea said. "Oh, I've been meaning to say, you know how Dennis often calls you 'aspie'? From what I understand, aspie doesn't necessarily have to be taken as an insult."

"I choose to take it as one, though." Calvin said. "To me it means that I'm only seen as having the condition and not the actual person."

"Ah." Antea said. "But surely there must be some good to it; it can't be all bad."

"Not at all." Calvin said. "According to the first doctor I've had, people with Asperger's are oftentimes smarter than people without it. My speech therapists have even told me that, if anything, my condition has made me more organized and punctilious than the average student. And judging from a few English papers I've done, I'm inclined to believe them."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Excellent work, Calvin." Calvin's fifth grade teacher said to him passing back an essay he had written. "I must say, I've never seen layout as organized as yours."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Nor have I seen so much detail on this subject." She said. "I never knew that ostriches don't really bury their heads in the sand."_

"_Nope, just a common myth that dated back to Roman times." Calvin said. "However, they do occasionally eat sand and small rocks to aid in their digestion."_

"_I never knew that either."_

"_I've read a lot of books when I was younger." Calvin said. "I always memorized the details that stuck out most to me in the event I would ever need to remember it."_

"_Well good for you." The teacher said. "I'd love to have more students like you in my next classes."_

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"Amazing." Antea said. "I'm learning so much about this condition."

"I'm glad." Calvin said. "A lot of people choose not to. They just assume I have some form of retardation because they're too ignorant to listen. Sometimes I feel the only people who understand me are my dad, my sisters and my late grandfather."

"What about your mother?" Antea asked. "Surely she understands what it's like."

"I wish…" Calvin said.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Back when he was four, Calvin was standing on one of the living room couches reaching over towards the vase on the side table. He began counting the petals on the flowers and carefully plucked some of them off. Just then…_

"_Calvin Stern! What the hell do you think you're doing?" He heard his mother shout as she came into the living room._

"_I just…"_

"_You're ruining my flowers!" Yumi shouted._

"_I don't like odd-numbered things." Calvin said. "I'm making it so that the petals aren't an odd number."_

"_That's no excuse!" Yumi shouted. "And look, you got petals all over the floor!"_

"_I'm sorry, Mom." Calvin said sounding like he was about to cry. "I just…"_

"_Clean it up, now! You're not leaving this room until every petal you plucked is off this floor." Yumi shouted. "Honestly, how can you be so smart and so stupid at the same time?"_

_Calvin just did as he was told, saying nothing else._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"She really said that?" Antea asked. Calvin just nodded.

"I'm not saying my condition should be used as an excuse; I would never say that." Calvin said. "What I'm saying is that she had no right to be so harsh."

"And I agree, Calvin."

"She yells at me over the smallest things." Calvin said. "I can't really be comfortable at home when it's just with her because she refuses to acknowledge what makes me comfortable."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Antea asked.

"I try, but I'm afraid that she'll yell at me for it because it'll be harder for her."

"Calvin…"

"I just want to be understood, Antea." Calvin said holding back tears. "Everyone just labels me as retarded because I'm different. I hate it, I really hate it."

"Calvin…"

"Sometimes I wish that I didn't have Asperger's. That way I wouldn't do anything retarded and I can be seen as a person and…and…"

Calvin couldn't take it anymore. He just broke down crying.

"Calvin, listen." Antea said placing a hand on Calvin's shoulder. "I don't think you're retarded."

"What?" Calvin asked turning around.

"You're not retarded, Calvin." Antea said. "You want to know what I think?"

"Yeah?" Calvin asked.

"I think that you're an incredibly lucky person." Antea said. "Look at yourself, you have a condition you have every reason to hate and yet you told me you still find some good in it."

"I suppose."

"It means you love yourself for who you are." She said. "And that's the best kind of love there is."

"You're right."

"And from what I understand, your mom really is trying to make things better and understand you." She said. "She could've easily left you up for adoption, but she didn't. She really loves you Calvin, she just stressed because it's hard to raise a child of three, let alone a child of three with a little-understood mental condition."

Calvin didn't say anything.

"And from what I saw today, your sisters definitely love you and will help you every step of the way." Antea said. "After you ran in the house, they stood up for you and called Dennis out for what he said to you."

"They really did that?" Calvin asked.

"Of course they did." Antea said. "You know, a lot of kids aren't as fortunate as you are. Many of them spend every day wishing that they could just be normal like their friends. What they fail to see is that their disabilities make them a part of who they are and without them, they're no longer the person they once were. Even though you aren't entirely happy with it, you still make the best of it and accept it as part of you, because deep down, you know you can find some good in it."

"Thanks, Antea." Calvin said.

Antea then wiped the tears from his eyes and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Calvin returned the hug and cried softly in her shoulder.

"It's okay, Calvin." She whispered. "Just let out as much as you need."

Just then, the door opened to reveal Dennis and Sam.

"Hey." Dennis said. "We overheard everything and we were wondering if we could speak to Calvin."

"Okay." Calvin said.

"Calvin, I'm sorry for what I said to you." Dennis said to him. "I didn't mean to insult you like that."

"Well, I'm glad that you're sorry." Calvin said.

"Calvin, we had no idea that you were hurting so much." Sam said. "If there's anything that you feel you need to tell us about, if you ever feel insulted or uncomfortable, just tell us. After all, we are your friends."

"Thanks." Calvin said. "I'm really trying to get better at it in terms of concentration and communication. It's just not as easy for me as it is for you."

"I understand." Dennis said. "So are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Great." Sam said. "Then how about a nice round of soccer?"

"Sure, why not?" Calvin said.

With that, they walked back outside and got ready for another game before the day was over.

* * *

I've been meaning to write a story like this for quite a while. I felt that in both stories, Calvin's autism was a bit underplayed (I know it wasn't the focus of the story, but I should still take some advantage of something I brought up). So I decided to write this short story as part of Autism Awareness Month to give people a better idea of this character, whose traits I based off of mine and a few other friends I have who have Asperger's, while some were original yet still relating to the condition. I hope you enjoy reading this (or even relate to this).

What else? Oh, regarding Project Scipio 3, there are a few things you should know: One is that the full title will be Project Scipio 3: Apocalypse; it also won't feature any of the same characters (except in flashbacks), in fact, Scipio 3 takes place 100 years after the last story. Second is that it will be a much darker and much more mature story than the previous ones (and will be my first and hopefully only story with an M rating), but I will tone down some parts for the sake of keeping my viewers from being too sickened. Finally, I will actually have someone going over my drafts and editing them before they are published, so you'll definitely be seeing an improvement in grammar and layout compared to my previous works. That's all I have to say; keep an eye out this summer.

* * *

Please Review.


End file.
